Bionic Soldiers
by XBolt51
Summary: Douglas Davenport was angry. Angry that his older brother Donny had taken everything away from him. His bionic creations (Adam, Bree and Chase) had been taken away from him. The one loyal minion he had been completely destroyed. And to top it all off, he's living in an abandoned facility until a former partner upstarts a plan for revenge. AU Season 3
1. The Prodigal Son

**DOUGLAS' POV**

I've never been this angry in my entire life. Angry that my older brother Donny had taken everything away from me. My bionic creations (Adam, Bree and Chase) had been taken away from him. The one loyal minion I had has been completely destroyed. And to top it all off, I'm living in an abandoned lab that his brother was unaware about. If I could even call it a lab. It's nothing but an empty space with a desktop computer and ... possibly cockroaches. I hated having very limited resources; limited couldn't even describe the situation, perhaps scarce.

"What's wrong, Dougie? The Bionics leave a big boo-boo on your head and what's left of your heart" said a gruff voice who had just entered the "lab". "Who're you calling Dougie, you -" I said quite angrily until he saw who this person was. "Jeremy! My 'prodigal son' has returned to me!" I squealed out and this has been a long time since I smiled. Jeremy was one of Davenport Industries first employees; he was the absolute perfect mix of brains and brawn put together. "I did say I'd stick by you 'til the bitter end, Dougie" Jeremy chortled

"I cannot stress this enough, Jer. DON'T call me Dougie!" I said gritting my teeth. Jeremy was taken aback a bit. "Calm down, Douglas. First, let's take you out of this rathole and I'll show you **my** lab" Jeremy said rather suavely

I was promptly escorted to a remote facility beneath an abandoned lighthouse. I was astounded by my former colleague's new facility: state-of-the-art technology, tablets, a cyber-desk, numerous monitors and to top it all off, a supercomputer. "How'd you get all of this?" I said astonished and on the verge of giggling like a schoolgirl being around all of it. "Made some smart investments after leaving Davenport Industries. **SOMEONE** had to continue your work." Jeremy said full of pride. "Whaddya mean by 'continue my work', Jer?" I said curious as to what my former protege meant. Jeremy then pressed a button on his wristwatch, the monitors then turned on showing images and video feed of several young children no older than 15-to-16-year-old. "I went beyond Project: Delta, Douglas. I copied the schematics of the bionic chips and was able to create others. Unlike you though, I actually got permission." Jeremy had said smugly, full of evil pride. I have never been this impressed but now felt somewhat scared that my protege did this. Jeremy placed his rather built arms on top of my somewhat shaky shoulders stating; "The stage has been set, Davenport. We will build a bionic ARMY, make this world better! Welcome to a new age, a **BIONIC AGE"** Jeremy cried out

I just smiled smugly looking at the the monitors: a young boy with long dark hair and fair skin wearing a green jacket over a black shirt and jeans, a young dark skinned girl with shining black hair with a pink top and bedazzled jeans, a young Asian boy wearing a blue-green sweater and slacks and many more.

_**Guest Stars**_

Jeremy Kent Jackson as **Douglas Davenport**

Geno Segers as **Jeremy**


	2. Old Acquantices

**Chase's POV**

I'm one of the few people who enjoys school but today seems pretty damn boring. As usual, Adam found himself to be happy with the simplicity of most things, Bree was busy texting Owen and as usual Leo seemed miserable. "I HATE TRENT, I HATE TRENT, I HATE TRENT!" Leo kept chanting over and over. Ever since our tormentor, Trent Kincaid, graduated and had now become the new gym teacher, he made my and Leo's life hell. Mostly Leo's anyways. "What did Trent do to you this time, Leo?" I asked. "Trent had everyone line up practicing drills for soccer practice now that we have a soccer team" Leo replied exhaustively. Adam put down the bottle he was tossing up in the air and replied, "Leo, why is that so terrible? I mean, we already understand that you suck at sports." "Trust me, it's bad. Cause Trent made me the **GOAL!**" Leo screamed in an exaggerated manner. Bree put down her phone, now interested in the conversation and then asked, "Leo, don't you mean that Trent made you the goalie?" "Noooo" Leo had stressed out, apparently Trent got everyone to kick numerous soccer balls at Leo. "I'm pretty sure that some of my vital organs have been destroyed." Leo said while clutching his stomach.

The school bell then rang. Bree then got up and said that she had to go on a date with Owen and Leo left for his "date" with Janelle, apparently they weren't official. As I was about to leave, I noticed Adam had left with some girl. I just realized I don't really have anyone. I didn't mean a girlfriend just ... anyone. I literally have no friends other than my family. Just as I was leaving, I felt a strange chill at the base of my neck. "Garth, c'mon, you can get her to like you" "Riker, guys like us don't get the choice babes" I overheard two guys talking as they were heading toward the exit. _Your preaching to the choir man_, I thought to myself. "Hey, guy! Can I ask you a question" One of the guys had walked up and asked me. He was about as tall as me, had dirt-blond hair that was neatly combed at the top while the rest was somewhat curly and turquoise eyes. "Oookay" I said rather uncomfortably. "My friend Garth is head-over-heels _in love_ with this girl. I'm telling him to go and ask her, but he insists on acting like a creeper and admire her from far away. Whaddya think?" the dirt-blond kid asked me. I looked at the other guy, he had neatly combed dark brown hair and a nervous look. "Look, it's not my place to give relationship advice, given the fact I'm not dating anyone" I said. "But you know her, and she is _hot"_ Garth sing-songed the last part. "Oh, sorry. We didn't even introduce ourselves. How improper of me. I'm Riker Miller Davis and the love-struck idiot here is Garth Shaun Hamlin" It was strange that they used their full names. "Formal much? Chase Logan Davenport." I said introducing myself and holding out my hand. Why did I say **my** full name? I felt ... comfortable around these guys. "You guys wanna come over my house to hang?" I said hoping they'd say yes. "Why not?" "I got nothing goin' on" Riker and Garth said. I think this would be a beautiful ... friendship

**Bree's POV**

Adam was playing his dumb video games as usual and Leo was all too happy from his date with Janelle. From the looks of it, they finally kissed. Either that or they held hands for a long time or something. It's been an hour and Chase hasn't come back yet. I'm a little worried, that and he always helps me with my homework. "Adam, where is Chase?" I asked my oh-so brilliant brother. "IDK, TTYL, Bree" Adam replied with text speak due to his investment in his game. "Adam! Where is our brother?" I asked more annoyingly. "Uhh, I don't know Bree. Last I saw him, he was putting his things in bag and I left to help Lola with some car issues." "Since when do you help people? And do you mean Lola Gossamer? That girl owes me twenty bucks!" Leo then came up to us and told us that Adam was helping her because Lola broke up with her boyfriend Chet and that Shop is the one class Adam was good at. "Look, I'm actually worried. He's never gone this long and he hasn't been answering my texts" I told them and they looked worried now. Leo pulled out his tablet and had begun to track Chase through his bionic GPS signal. Just as he was about to get his location, Chase came through the door laughing with two other guys. "Hey! Where the hell have you been?" I yelled at him for worrying me to death. "OH. Hey guys! Garth, Riker, these are my siblings. The big guy's my older brother Adam, the scrawny one over there is my stepbrother Leo, and bossy boots there is my sister Bree." Chase said pointing and introducing us. I'm glad to see he has some friends now but he seems more smug now. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! I ain't that scrawny. Look at this pure muscle!" Leo exclaimed while flexing his "muscles". "Impressive" both Riker and Garth said. Something about them seemed off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I got a strange vibe from them. Especially that Garth guy, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off me. Gotta admit he's kinda cute. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm with Owen.

Chase sat down and pulled out his game controller and the other guys sat down. "NO way! I can't believe you have Robo Gladiators III" Riker said excitedly. "Adam, wanna play against me and the guys?" Chase asked. "Alright, but you nerds are going down!" Adam also said excitedly. "You do realize you're goin' to have to team with one of us." Garth said smugly, it was like having another Chase in the house. "Alright, alright. I call Garth!" Adam uttered. Riker, Chase, Garth and Adam had a bit of stare-down and begun to press buttons like their lives depended on it. "Wow. They are never gonna get girlfriends, are they?" Leo said smugly right next to me. "Adam's possible girlfriend may have to spoon-feed him" I said while Leo just nodded agreeing with me. It was strange, I noticed that Garth would glance at me for a split second, then get back to the game.

"Leo, you've seen or know these guys?" I asked. "Frankly, no. Besides, bottom-feeders like those don't hang with Mr. AWESOME!" Leo shouted. The guys turned their heads briefly in our direction and screamed "QUIET!", and looked rather annoyed. After an hour or so, they stopped and gave each other high-fives like frat boys do. "This was AWESOME!" Riker cried out. "Thanks for inviting us, Chase. Maybe we can do this at my place sometime" Garth said. The way he said it reminded me of Marcus. "I'll see you guys on Monday. See ya later, guys!" Chase said. I've never seen him smile this much since he thought Donna Jackson had a crush on him.

"Riker, my dad's gonna pick us up and drop you off at your place." "Alright, man" Garth and Riker look like good guys but I can't help feeling this feeling of suspicion. Garth then came up to me looking anxiously, "Bree. Could I ask you soimething?" "uh. sure, Garth!" I said rather nervously. Why was I nervous? "Riker and Chase told me I should just say it, so I'm gonna say it. Would you - " Garth was asking me until we heard a car horn. "Garth, it's your dad. We gotta go." Riker said. "Alright, see ya Bree!" Garth said just as he was walking out.

**Donald's POV**

As I walked into my house, I saw two kids about Chase's age walk out. Something about them seemed familiar. "Hey, guys! Just came back from my meeting with the board of directors. Man, can those old folks talk. Two things they wasted: my time and their breath!" I joked. "Hey, Mr. Davenport!" "Hey, Big D." Leo and the others said somewhat excitedly. "Guess what, Big D? Chase has friends now!" Leo said "YEAH! That Garth kid was awesome at 'Robo Gladiators'. He got skills!" Adam said just like a frat boy. But knowing his grades, I doubt he'd get into college. "Well, its great that you have friends of your own, Chase. But be careful about who you invite into your life." I told my child, worried another incident like Marcus could occur. "You worry too much, Mr. Davenport." Chase said soo excitedly. I haven't seen him this happy ever since he helped me present my inventions.

I headed toward the lab. Bree was just behind me, looking quite anxious. "Mr. Davenport, I need your help with something" "Well, Bree, you know you can always come to me if you need help with anything. Your not in trouble with Principal Perry, are you?" I asked after the close call with the leprechaun before. "It's about the guys Chase was hanging out with. They seem like great guys but something seems off about them. Especially that Garth." Bree said, sounding like an overprotective sister. "Alright, what was it exactly about them that set you off?" I asked her. "I don't know what exactly but when Garth said they should play video games at his place, I don't know, the way he said it reminded me of Marcus" Bree said, looking extremely worried. I then accessed my cyber desk and asked whether she knew their last names. "Yea. Garth Hamlin and Riker Davis" she said. This seemed tooo familiar. "Wait a minute. Miller? Davis? Bree, you're sure about this?" "Yes" she said, sensing the worry and anxiety on my face.

I immediately pulled out a folder that contained the profiles of employees. I then looked in the section for ex-employees. "Mr. Davenport, what's wrong?" Bree asked more anxious then before. I then pulled the files on display. "Natalie Davis nee Fitzpatrick and Roger Hamlin. They were one of my first employees at Davenport Industries. They were my best friends and the best pranksters. But the files don't say any of the two having kids. Also, the files are somewhat outdated." I told her "Is that bad?" she said. "Not exactly. But they were on the team of the developmental stage of your bionics. Bree, you're going to have to find out whether Garth and Riker are their kids. Who knows what they know?" I said rather paranoid but truthfully. "Mr. Davenport, what's going on? What is it your not tell - " Bree said 'til I cut her off and exclaimed "Bree. Do not tell Chase, Adam, or Leo. **You** have to find out if they are who they are." "Okay. Mr. Davenport. My first solo mission. I won't let you down." She said before getting in her capsule to sleep. The boys soon came and followed. I need to protect them no matter what. They can't find out. They're not ready yet.

**Bree's POV**

My first solo mission. Mister Davenport is hiding something from us. I don't know what it is but I can't let him down right now. I need to - "Hey, Bree!" Caitlin said walking up to me, and scaring the crap outta me. "Hey, Caitlin. How you doing?" I asked politely. "Not much" "You're not following my brothers again, are you?" I asked due to her having stalked Adam and 'forcing' herself on Chase. "Over it. I was just wondering about some - " she said 'til I got the chills on my spine again. Riker and Garth had walked past me. "Hey, Bree. Y'know where Chase is?" Riker asked. "No. He's probably in Chemistry" Riker went on going on how Garth, he and Chase had just noticed they had most of the same classes and hadn't realized it. Garth seemed to be bored and staring intensely at me and Caitlin. "Well, see ya Bree!" Riker said. "Wow" Caitlin sighed. "I know. He can go on for, like, ever!" I said rather bored. "No, not just that. Garth Hamlin was staring at **me!**" Caitlin squealed. "Caitlin, you like him?" I asked surprisingly, since I have to gather Intel on the both of them. "He's ... dreamy" Caitlin said staring off into space. I just left while she adventured off into dream land.

Last period was over. As I was headed toward Adam and Chase, I noticed Garth was trying to send a text or something. It seemed sneaky. Forget this, I'm going in. "Hey, Garth!" I nearly shouted. Garth looked at me and said hi rather nervously. Riker and Caitlin then came. "Whattcha doin', Garth? If that's even you're name!" I said fiercely "Nothing much. Sending a text. Look while you're here, I need to ask ya something" he said rather calmly now. "Hey, Garth" "Hey, Bree" "Hey, Garth!" "Whattup, guys?" I heard from Riker, Caitlin, Chase and Adam. Garth then eyed Caitlin, looking nervous again. "Hi, Caitlin" he said rather meekly, Caitlin looked like she was going to faint but quickly replied "H-H-Hi, Garth" also meekly. Chase then leaned toward Garth and I heard whisper "get it over with" and Riker nodded. Garth then blurted out, "Caitlin, you wanna go out sometime?" I swear my mind exploded at that exact moment. "Yesyesyes. YES, I'll go out with you!" Caitlin screeched at the top of her lungs and quickly hugged him. I could see him blushing.

Caitlin then left and Chase and Riker said they were proud of him. "What is going on?!" I shouted. "Garth here, has quite the crush on Caitlin." Chase explained. "Waitwaitwait, but I saw you staring at me before" "Ooh, someone sounds jealous." Riker teased, "I told Garth here that the quickest way to get the dream girl, sweet talk her best friend" Riker then explained. "Wait, so you don't have a crush on me, Garth?" I asked and it sounded like I was jealous. Garth gave me a strange look. "Don't get me wrong, Bree. You're insanely pretty but you're not my type." Garth said. I was somewhat offended by this. "Hold up, I gotta ask you guys something quick. Are you familiar with the name Donald Davenport?" I asked to get it over with, like ripping the band-aid off. "Yeah, our parent's old boss" they both said. "Do you know why they left Davenport Industries?" I asked, while getting strange looks from Adam and Chase. "Dunno" they both said, "Later!" they shouted simultaneously. "Bree, what's going on?" Chase and Adam asked at the same time. "Not much, Mr. Davenport was a little suspicious, that's all. C'mon, lets go home"

**No one's POV**

Garth and Riker took out walkie-talkie-like communicators out of their pockets as they left Mission Creek High. "Is everything going according to plan?" a voice said coming out of the communicator. "Very much so" Riker said with such seriousness. "Chase seems like a good guy, do we really have to do this?" Garth said. "Y'know we don't have much choice in the matter, Garth" Riker said calmly. He then put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Its for the best. Chase will go through with it in the end. He will come to us."

**Guest Stars**

Joey Luthman as **Riker Miller Davis**

Brendan Meyer as **Garth Shaun Hamlin**

Lane Edwards as **Roger Hamlin **_(picture only)_

Chelah Horsdal as **Natalie Fitzpatrick **_(picture only)_


	3. Love Stinks

**Leo's POV**

Man, is my life awesome! Taken down bad guys, bionic siblings or cousins, whatever my relationship with them is. And after all my hard work, Janelle just might be my girlfriend! She's literally my dream girl! I don't see how things in my life could get any better.

Janelle came walking toward me wearing her hair down now, she actually looks better than before. I don't know what it is about her but she can rock those bedazzled jeans. "Hey, Leo. Can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure ..." I've heard this before when my mom asked my dad for a divorce. I know this can't be good. "Chase isn't gay, is he?" she asked me. I was kinda stunned, appalled and then wondered why **I **hadn't questioned it. Maybe that's why he strikes out with the ladies. "I don't think - no, no, no, nooo ..." I said cause there was not much to say about that. "Good. Because my friend Kristin Staley was wondering about it." Janelle replied "OH. So I'm guessing she likes him?" I said sounding somewhat confused with a strange sense of relief as well. "Yea, and I was wondering if you could Chase to go on a double date? Y'know, me and you and he and Kristin?" Janelle asked and strongly insisted.

Can't say no to that beautiful face. "Alright, alright, I'll ask him if he's interested." I told her. "Great. See you on our date, Leo!" She said excitedly and pecked me on the cheek. As much as I like it, and how great it feels that she kisses me, I'm getting kinda tired with a peck on the cheek. Maybe my cred will be boosted if I bring Chase to the double date. Just hope he says yes. Who am I kidding? Of course he's gonna say yes, a **girl **is paying attention to him. Crazy Caitlin doesn't count. I still don't understand just how Garth likes her, and thinks she's hot?! Maybe he's crazy?

**Chase's POV**

Bree and I just walked out of class. I don't know what was more boring: Mr. Breckerson goin' on and on about his days in the Air Force, or Bree talking about how romantic Owen is. And she's **still** talking about him. Would **I **be this annoying if I got a girlfriend? "... and you should have seen the portrait Owen made of me, it looked just like me! He's so considerate, understanding, and - " "**STOP! **Please. Stop. Talking" I said so frustrated. "You wouldn't be this way if _you _had a girlfriend!" Bree teased in a sing-song way. "No, I wouldn't Bree. I wouldn't." I told her. Leo came running toward us yelling "Chase! Chase! Chase!" "What? What? What?" I asked him, trying to get on his nerves. "Some lucky girl has a crush on you!" Leo chanted in a sing-song way, same as Bree. This brought back memories from before, when Leo told me that McKenna DeBlaze was crushing on me. I was more humiliated when I tried to kiss her during our tutoring session. "Leo, I'm not falling for this again. Mckenna DeBlaze still likes to tell me that she hates my guts. And would like to rip them out." I told him, not wanting to believe his lies.

"Okay, gotta admit, it was funny and I can't believe you fell for it! Hahaha!" Leo laughed until I gave my signature 'your-gonna-die" look. "Okay, I deserved that. ANYWAY, Janelle has a friend who actually thinks your cute!" Leo exclaimed. Bree then looked at Leo and then looked at me, pointed and said, "Hold up! There's a girl that actually likes Chase? Chase Davenport? This Chase?" "So, Chase, you in?" Leo asked me. I thought about, a girl other than Crazy Caitlin actually thought I was cute. Still can't believe that Garth finds her hot, and is dating her. Is he crazy as she is? "Alright, I'm in!"

After school, me and Leo went back home to quickly get dressed. I just took one of Mister Davenport's custom-made blazers; frankly the patches on the elbows and the slightly spikey shoulder-pads made me look like some sort of cheesy villain. Despite that, I looked pretty damn good. Leo went with a simple brown coat and slacks. He looked at me and said, "No, you can't destroy the world, Chase! I beg of you!". "Just trying to make a good impression" I told him. "Alright, alright. Let's bounce!" Leo said excitedly. We went to meet up with them using Mr. Davenport's helicopter

Me and Leo met up with Janelle and Kristin at a new restaurant called Sal's. Janelle was wearing a black short skirt and hoop earrings. Kristin was amazingly hot: her dark brown hair with blonde highlights and was wearing a pink-colored dress that reached up to her knees and showed her ample ... bosoms. "Hi, Chase. How ya doin'." Kristin said, somewhat nervously. Her voice sounded sexy. "Hey, Kristin. I'm doing ... fine." I tried to say in a suave way, I think I sucked.

**Leo's POV  
><strong>

We sat down to our seats. The way Janelle looked, man, what a woman! Kristin didn't look to bad herself. Chase looked nervous and Janelle seemed to keep looking at him. I think she's worried that Chase will screw up. "So, Janelle how you doin'?" I asked to break the silence. "Fine." She simply replied. "So, Kristin, what exactly are you interested in?" Chase asked nervously. This was his first real date with a real girl that wasn't the wall he, Adam and Bree practiced kissing on. "Well, I'm captain of both cross country and track teams" She told him. "So, you actually enjoy running? Your not running for your life, scared?" I asked, cause frankly, who actually **enjoys** running? "Leo, I'm pretty sure that running away from Trent does not go toward your P.E. credit." Chase sarcastically and Janelle and Kristin laughed. "Unless you count the bear from the last cross country meet, than no, Leo" Kristin told me. "So, Chase, I heard that you're actually joining a team?" Janelle asked him. When did Chase join a team? I don't think its anything in the athletics department. "Actually, yeah. Garth and Riker got me into the bowling team with them." "Wait a minute, wait a minute! We have a bowling team?" I asked. How could I not know this? I would totally dominate.

We kept the conversation going. Janelle kept an eye out on Chase so he wouldn't mess up the date. After a half-hour, we left and said good-bye to our dates. Janelle said good night to me and kissed me on the lips for a bit. BEST. FEELING. EVER! "May be we can do this again?" Kristin asked Chase. "Maybe we can" Chase tried to say seductively. He seriously needs to work on it. Kristin then gave him peck on the cheek. Chase just grinned after she left, seeing as this was his first kiss.

"Gotta say, this was a great date!" I said as we got back home. "Honestly, me and Janelle thought you were gonna screw this up!". "I was not that bad" Chase said. "Chase, when you weren't trying to make awkward conversation with Kristin, you _weren't _trying to look at her ... bosoms." "Can you blame me?" Chase said. Frankly, I couldn't.

**Chase's POV**

Everything looks and feels so much better now. I don't know whether or not it was because my first kiss or not, but I didn't even mind Trent relentlessly throwing dodge-balls at me. I still found it weird that every split second that Janelle looked at me on our double date. Was she that worried that I would screw up the date?

As I got back home, I just felt like ... lounging. I normally do my homework then lounge but I felt like relaxing. I felt myself falling asleep, and just as I fell completely asleep, I heard knocking. Adam didn't get the door because he was busy playing with his own drum kit, made of numerous pots and pans Tasha ruined. Bree didn't get it because she was talking to Owen and Leo didn't get it 'cause he was in detention for accidentally waking into the girls locker room to avoid the dodge-balls. I opened the door and it was Janelle. "Hey, Chase. Is Leo here?" she asked me. "No, he's not. He's still in detention because of Trent's actions" I told her. "Right. Kinda reminds me of how we first met. He accidentally walked into the girls bathroom" Janelle said reminiscing about Leo's antics. "I doubt it was an accident." I told her. Given Trent and Leo's history, he probably chased him into it.

"So, what did you think of Kristin?" Janelle asked me. "She's a really pretty girl and I hope that we can do it again sometime." I said. "Or maybe you can do it with another girl?" Janelle said but it was kinda strange the way she said it. "Why another girl? Did the date not go well? Did Kristin change her mind about me?" I said rather frantically. I finally got my first kiss and I was not gonna go back to kissing the wall. "No. Kristin didn't say that. She actually likes you. ... And said you looked really good despite looking like a lame Disney villain." Janelle said somewhat nervously and it was strange. Janelle's never nervous. We both then sat down on the couch. "Frankly, she's not in the wrong. You looked **really** good, Chase." Janelle said to me, enunciated the word really. She then leaned in closer to me and I felt myself doing the same thing. She and I closed our eyes and I felt her lips touching mine and mine touching hers. Janelle put her hands on the nape of my neck and back, pulling me closer to her. By pure instinct, I felt myself feeling every inch of her body which was quite toned. "This feels amazing" Janelle breathed out as her hands felt my flat toned stomach. Davenport's training paid off for something. She then took off my shirt and then took off the peace symbol shirt she had on, revealing a thin silky black bra. Her breasts were quite large considering she was only sixteen; my age. We both felt enthralled by this moment, until it was interrupted.

**Leo's POV**

Getting out of detention was such a drag! I thought to myself that this day couldn't possibly get any worse. Unfortunately, no one could prepare me for what I was about to see. Chase. Janelle. Half-naked. "What the fuck?!" I shouted. Janelle and Chase's moment got ruined and scurried to find their shirts. I couldn't even enjoy the view of Janelle's giant bosoms. "Leo, I can explain." Janelle said trying to reason with me. "I don't wanna hear it. I can't even look at you both!" I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs. "Okay. I'll leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. Good-bye." Janelle said rather sadly. "Look, Leo, if you can just listen to me for about one second, I can clar - " Chase said just before I interrupted him. "You're dead to me, Chase Davenport. You hear me, dead." I said to him in a somewhat menacing tone. I could never bring out a menacing tone out of my voice before and I finally did. I was kinda proud of myself. Then I remembered Chase pissed me the hell off! I just left.

**Chase's POV  
><strong>What the hell is wrong with me? The rest of the day and today at school, Leo downright refused to talk to me. If I tried to say anything to him, he'd just leave. I never meant for this to happen. I barely even remember how I ended up making out with Janelle, and I'm pretty sure I messed things up with Kristin. I saw Janelle and she walked up to me, "Chase, you need to talk to Leo. He's not answering my calls, texts, anything." She looked really sad and I know she regrets having kissed me. "You don't think I've tried? Every time I try to talk to him, he just walks away." I told her. "The whole thing is my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm not saying that I don't regret it." Janelle said. It was weird hearing her say that she didn't regret our kiss, seeing as that's the reason Leo's not talking to either of us. "Whaddya mean, you don't regret the kiss?" I asked her. "Chase, I hate admitting this but I do find you immensely attractive. Not to mention your very smart, interesting, and a downright amazingly nice person. As much as I like Leo, he can be soo childish and immature." she blatantly said.

I was amazed by the sheer fact that she didn't regret the kiss. I was even more amazed that she actually finds me attractive. "We need to find Leo." I told her and she ran ahead of me. I kinda enjoyed the view. I kinda wished I squeezed her butt when we made out. We found Leo near the school entrance just sulking. "Leo, we really need to talk." Janelle said in a rather calm manner. Leo just looked at us and was about to leave until Janelle placed her hand on his shoulder and placed him on the ground. "Damn it, woman. Haven't you hurt me enough?" Leo said, and it sounded like he was on the verge of crying. "Leo, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen and I never meant to hurt you." Janelle said to him in a rather soothing manner. "Look, Leo. None of us meant for it to happen. It ... just did." I told him as honestly as possible. "Where have I heard this. Oh, right, when my parents got divorced and sat me down to talk about my feelings!" Leo exclaimed loudly. Some kids started to gather around us. "Leo, I care about you and I shouldn't have done what I'd done. I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" Janelle pleaded sounding like she was about to cry. "Leo, I'm sorry for betraying you. But don't take it out on Janelle. She really cares about you." I told him. He just glared at us for a bit, and then hugged us both. "I guess I can forgive you guys. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, that was totally immature of me." Leo said. Leo and Janelle smiled, held hands and walked away.

After that, I got some rather strange looks from some girls. McKenna DeBlaze slapped my ass, slipped her number into my back pocket and told me to call her. Danielle Zuccho from last year's dance just kinda stared at me for a bit. And the cheer leading captain Stephanie Provo did the same thing as McKenna. Apparently, girls are attracted to guys who nearly screwed over their brother. This is appalling but kinda awesome.

**No one's POV**

A young Asian boy wearing a light green hoodie and khakis came into the abandoned lighthouse base through the wall. "Garth, Riker, I thought I told you both to secure Chase Davenport! You incompetent morons can't do this one simple task!" "Zephyr, relax. Chase will come to us. Like you said, gaining trust is not any easy objective" Garth said wearing a uniform eerily familiar to Donald Davenport's previous mission suits but with the color of the suit and insignia reversed. "We're going to have to separate Chase from the others by dividing and conquering. Send the others to drive a wedge between all four of them." Riker said in a calculating manner, also wearing the same uniform as Garth. "Do not send them all! Just ones that will be necessary for our purpose at hand!" said voice hidden in the shadows. "You're right, master. But who?" Zephyr said. "I suppose I could taunt the scrawny one like Marcus did. We've learned from his mistakes and shall not fail!" Zephyr shouted out with pride. "NO! It is much too risky and dangerous. I will not have it!" the voice said "... Yes, sir"

Zephyr then went to a nearby machine and typed in several pass codes. He then took out a small microphone out of the keyboard. "Isis, Hart, Larissa, Vivian! It's time to play the role you were mean for!" Zephyr said into the microphone, then had begun to cackle maliciously

**Guest Stars**

Billi Bruno as **Kristin Staley**

Bella Thorne as **McKenna DeBlaze**

Ginny Gardner as **Danielle Zuccho**

Oana Gregory as **Stephanie Provo**

Brendan Meyer as **Garth Hamlin**

Joey Luthman as** Riker Davis**

Brandon Soo Hoo as **Zephyr Lim**

Geno Segers as **Jeremy** (Voice only)

_NOTE: _I used the actual characters of Danielle and Stephanie from Lab Rats. I added the last names.

Stay tuned to find out what this grand scheme is.


	4. Beginnings

**No One's POV**

"Well, this will definitely be .. productive" Zephyr said oh-so menacingly. "For once, could you just STOP sounding like, I don't know, every cheesy villain on the planet?!" said a young African-American girl with shining black hair, wearing the reverse colored mission suit and had a slight French accent. "Could you just SHUT UP, Isis?!" Zephyr screamed at her in a condescending and yet commanding way. "Future t.v. villain and fashionista, would ya calm down?!" said a young pale skinned girl with flowing dark brown hair to her left shoulder also wearing the reverse colored mission suit. "These matters don't necessarily concern you, Larissa. You guys do your job, and I'll be doing mine!" Zephyr said "And what job would that be, sitting around HQ, while eating bonbons in a bathrobe?" said a young brown colored spiky-haired man. "It was one time, Hart! And it's not a bathrobe, it's a kimono!" Zephyr shouted at his team-mates. "Zephyr, aren't kimonos worn by by Japanese women?" Garth and Riker said simultaneously in a rather condescending tone. Larissa, Isis and Hart then began to glare at Zephyr. "It's comfortable, alright?!" Zephyr said, justifying as to why he was wearing it.

"Look, Chase is actually a great guy to hang around with. Do we really have to do this?" Garth said, questioning their roles in their mission. "We will do as we are told: to retrieve the remnants of Project Delta" Zephyr said in a serious tone. "Look, Garth, I like Chase too. He's a great companion. But we don't have much choice. Not with whats at stake." Riker said to Garth. "Darcy! Come on down." Zephyr shouted. "You don't have to shout, Zephyr. I'm less than two feet away from you!" said a young girl with sleek dark brown hair. "Watch out for your brother, Hart. We can't have another unfortunate incident like before." "You mean what happened back in Arkansas?" asked Hart. Everyone then groaned as they did not enjoy recall the incident.

*Several hours later*

"Do we really have to do this?" asked Hart as they stood in front of a school on the verge of being torn down due to immense budget cuts. "If we and the other agents are going into Mission Creek High, then we're gonna have to convince Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport that we came from _somewhere. _That was a mistake made by Marcus; practically showing up out of the blue." said Zephyr, thoroughly explaining how they're gonna destroy the school. "Hart, you don't have to do it." Darcy said to relieve her brother. "Darcy, I am the leader. Your just Hart's handler, you're barely one of us." Zephyr told her coldly. "Alright then, Hart, you know what you have to do" Hart then sighed and then walked back. Hart's eyes briefly glowed and then stomped on the ground as hard as he could. The building had then begun to fall down and collapse. Hart was barely done and had begun to feel exhausted. "Zephyr, he needs to stop. Hart's body can barely handle it! He needs to stop!" Darcy cried out to the "leader" as Hart's head had begun to shake uncontrollably and nose had begun to bleed. "We just need one more minute, Darcy. This is all part of the process." Zephyr told Darcy. The building had finally collapsed completely, having been reduced to nothing but rubble. Hart then groaned and nearly collapsed until everyone had run to his aide. "Hart, are you alright?" "You okay, man?" "You need to rest" Darcy, Larissa and Garth said to the young lad as he moaned and held his head. "Is this truly necessary?" Isis asked Zephyr, who then turned and told her, "This is a message to Donald Davenport: a declaration of war. The operation has begun." Zephyr said callously.

**Adam's POV**

Ah, the few things I love about school: lunchtime, sleeping in Mrs. Talbot's class, and leaving. There's not a thing that would make me miss school. I wish I could join a team like football or hockey, pretty much anything that involves me pummeling someone down to the ground, but I would glitch. There goes Bree and Owen walking and talking, and she says I'm the weird one. There goes Chase and the other two nerds who're now part of his own crew. I hereby dub thee: Chase, The Lord of the Nerds or the Prince Among Dorks. Hahahahahahahaha. Or maybe its a tie between him and Leo.

Looks like Principal Perry's giving another important announcement. I hope it's about the hamburger I lost. "Attention, cum scum! Due to a small earthquake having affected some local areas, Leland High School was completely destroyed. Because they were completely failing, and Mission Creek is in need of some new teachers due to some unfortunate 'incidents', we will graciously welcome the faculty and staff. And on a lesser note, their students." she said the last part kinda pissed. "So please, treat the students with the disdain I already give you all. Especially since you'll have to share your lockers with them! Hehehe!" Perry laughed. I can deal with sharing a locker with some new guy, just as long he or she doesn't touch my collection of food shaped like stuff.

Some dude as scrawny as Chase and had almost the exact same haircut as Chase was near my locker. Probably my new locker buddy, or Chase telling me that I still owe him $15. The guy was wearing a plaid shirt and khakis. Oh, dear god! Please tell me Chase isn't my locker buddy, he's gonna through out my stuff and try to make me learn! "Hey, you Adam Davenport? Name's Hart Kingsley, looks like I'm your locker buddy!" said the new guy. He seems nice. "So, what's your locker combo?" "Oh, that's easy. 10-18-2. So, what, uh, brings you to Mission Creek?" I asked him. "Well, my school got torn down by a small earthquake." Hart then opened my locker and he looked pretty shocked. "NO WAY! You collect food shaped like stuff? I thought I was the only one! I actually have a beet in the shape of heart back home!" he said. "NO WAY! I've got a carrot that's actually shaped like a question mark!" I told him. Then some chick started walking by. She's cute and has really shiny brown hair and her equally brown eyes were sparkly! She's also wearing that denim jacket that Bree has! I wonder if she'll let me use some of her hair for my Hair-ful Tower. "Hart, we need to get to our classes. Hi, I'm Darcy, Hart's sister. I'd like to apologize for anything he may have done." she said. Sounds like this Hart dude gets into trouble or something. Great, cause trouble is my middle name. It's actually Michael. "Nah, Hart's awesome. I'm Adam Davenport. Nice to meet you" I said to her. "We better get going. Hope to see you around, Adam!"she said, grabbing Hart's hand and dragging him away. Methinks me in love.

**Bree's POV**

Well, I thought this couldn't be weird. Me sharing my locker with some random stranger. "Well, this could be beneficial, Bree. I mean, you often say that the girls here are all style and no substance. Maybe the kids from Leland are different." Owen said to me as we were walking together. "Maybe your right. I'm glad I have you to keep me sane" I told him and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey, are you Breej Davenport?" a somewhat dark-skinned girl with jet black hair wearing a blue shirt and jeans said to me near my locker. "It's Bree Davenport, actually. There's probably a typo" I told her. "Probably. It looks like the computer merged your name with your middle initial. I don't mean to prod but what's your middle name?" she asked me. "You mind telling me your name first?" "Vivian. Vivian Simms. But my friends call me Vivi." she said sounding pretty perky. "Well, if you must know, Vivi, it's Jacinta." I told her. Suddenly, a girl no taller than me who had flowing brown hair wearing a striped shirt and red jeans sped towards us, "Viv, we gotta get to class. Man, this place is soo much bigger than Leland. Did you see that Principal Perry? She looks like a cross of a mole and a wild boar or something. Oh, hey, hi, I'm Larissa Saunders!" she said reallllly fast, and held out her hand. "Hiii, I'm Bree Davenport." I introduced myself. "Heya, Bree. See ya met Viv here. Hope you guys haven't killed each other. Well, you're still here, so you haven't killed each other. Sorry 'bout that but Viv tends to have quite the nasty temper." Larissa said, while "Viv" looked like she was giving her the death stare. Larissa then faced Vivian, looking innocent and unaware about what she had said.

"We need to find our geometry class!" Vivian said, looking annoyed. I then grabbed their schedules out of their hands. "It looks like we have the same class. Why don't we walk together?" They soon followed behind me. This felt awesome, strutting around with these gals.

**Garth's POV**

If there's one thing that Caitlin's crazy about: definitely me! Wow, the things she'll do for me. Made out under the bleachers for a good, long five minutes. I think I got this french kissing thing done right. Frankly, Caitlin starting moaning and groaning like crazy. "That was awesome" she said to me as we raced to the main building. "We're gonna do this again?" I asked her while running out of breath. She then stopped, stopped me dead in my tracks, grabbed my face towards hers and french kissed me for quite a while. "You betcha!" she said just after and waved good-bye as she headed toward her next class.

Wow, am I lucky! I suddenly heard a ringing on my communicator. "_where have you been? I've been trying to contact you along with the others for about ten minutes!" _Zephyr screamed at the top of his lungs. "Sorry, Zephyr. I was kinda ... busy" I told him as-of-matter-of-factly. _"Were you making out with the crazy chick?" _Zephyr asked me. "Hey, she's crazy for the Garth-meister!" "Oh, kid. I haven't been here that long and I already know that Caitlin Colvin's borderline cray-cray" said Larissa's voice come out of the communicator. "_Just meet us at by the bleachers after the next period!" "_Alright, alright!" I hate doing this, but if I'm going to get my life back, I'm going to have to listen to Zephyr, the second-in-command of this whole operation.

**Nobody's POV**

Riker, Vivian, Hart, Garth, Darcy, Larissa and finally Zephyr arrived at their rendezvous point. "So, what do you think of the new environment" Zephyr asked the lot of them. "Better than that ratty old lighthouse" Hart said quite happily. "I'm just glad I'm not stuck in that place anymore!" Larissa squealed. "Feels so nice to stretch my legs" Vivian said. "I'm not even bionic and I hated it!" Darcy said. "So, we do this ... then we can go back to our old normal lives?" Garth asked. "I think it depends on your definition of normal, Garth" Riker said. Garth then put his head down, appearing somewhat shamed. "Garth, don''t worry. We'll get them back! We all will" said Darcy, placing her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "She's right. As cool as Adam and is food collection is, we can't forget our primary objective, Garth." Hart told him. "I guess your right" "Now then, why don't we get started on... Where the hell's Isis?!" Zephyr yelled at them, finally taking notice that one of their own wasn't amongst them.

**Chase's POV**

Man, what a day! It seems like a mess with the flux of new guys. Some of them seem pretty friendly. Out of nowhere, some girl looking dazed and confused bumps into me. "Oh, s'il vous plaît regarder où vous allez!" she said "Je suis suis désolé, mademoiselle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de cette." I said in French almost instinctively. A mix of my bionics and the French class just flowed into my head. As I tried to help her pick up her books, I just couldn't help myself from staring. I felt as if I was looking directly at an angel. Her hair shone brightly like the heavens themselves and her smile could illuminate the room. She brushed some her hair to the side and spoke with a slight French accent which sounded **SO** sexy, "I am so sorry about that. You speak French very well. monsieur. I am Isis. Isis Chevalier." she said holding out her hand to me. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly grabbed her hand and knelt down. "I am Chase. Chase Davenport. Je crois que je suis votre chevalier en armure étincelante" I said to her as I then kissed her hand. She then giggled and said "I hope to see more of you, monsieur Davenport!" She then walked away and I couldn't stop myself from staring. I think I believe love at first sight.

**Guest Stars**

_Cymphonique Miller as_ **Isis Chevalier**

_Brendan Meyer as_ **Garth Hamlin**

_Joey Luthman as_ **Riker Davis**

_Matreya Fedor as_ **Darcy Kingsley**

_Cody Allen Christian as_ **Hart Kingsley _  
><em>**

_Rachael Kathryn Bell as_ **Larissa Saunders**

_Sophia Taylor Ali as_ **Vivian Simms**

_Brandon Soo Hoo as_ **Zephyr Lim**


	5. Amoureux

**Chase's POV**

I just couldn't believe that she was here! Isis was right in front of me in my chemistry class! I normally don't do this but thank you earthquakes! Every time I try not to look at her, I end up looking at her! Then again, who wouldn't? I'm staring at perfection, an angel that was sent that from the heavens.

"Chase? Chase? Chase Davenport?" said my chemistry teacher, Ms. Sternbach. "What is the answer to the following equation?" "Oh, sorry. The answer is 4/3.14" "Correct. And just because you are my brightest student, doesn't mean you can just daydream willy-nilly!" "Yes, Ms. Sternbach" I said feeling rather embarrassed. As class suddenly ended, I tried to leave as fast as possible I felt embarrassed enough. "Hey, Chase!" I heard Riker and Garth call me. "Dude, what's wrong?" Garth asked me. "You never daydream in any class! Something's wrong. Could it be the end of the world? No, blood isn't raining down and the Dark Lord Cthulhu hasn't appeared" Riker said rather smugly. I just then decided to tell them, seeing as their practically my best friends. "Guys, I think I'm in love."

"You? In love? With who? It's not Janelle, is it? Cuz Leo'll be pisssseddd!" Garth and Riker said simultaneously. "Isis Chevalier" I told them. They then gave each other a rather weird look. "Isis? Shiny flowing hair and sexy vague French accent?" They both asked. I felt myself staring off into space as they mentioned those things about her, "Yea...". "Chase? Chase Davenport?" Isis' sexy voice said. "Huh? Oh, Isis, right?" I tried playing it cool, but from the looks from Garth and Riker, cool was not my strong suit. "I need to ask you about ... can you garçons leave?" Isis said in a rather commanding way. "Alright, see ya later, Chase!" Riker and Garth said. Riker then whispered in my ear "good luck" and left with Garth. "I was wondering if you could assist me in Chemistry? It is not my strong suit." I could feel myself blushing at the shear thought of being in a room with Isis. "I would love to tutor you, Isis! Wanna come by to study at my place?" I asked trying not to sound to eager. "I would love to, mon ami" Isis said. I definitely don't want to be just friends with her.

**No One's POV**

As Isis walked down the hall to exit the building, a hand grabbed her by the wrist then another hand covered her mouth. Isis tried to scream for help and then found herself behind the bleachers in the football field. It was Zephyr, looking more enraged then usual. "Really? You drag me here, treating me like a hostage? I thought we were on the same team?" Isis exclaimed. "Funny. I was about to say the same thing about you!" Zephyr himself then exclaimed. Garth and Riker then appeared behind him. "Did you forget that Chase is **part** of Project Delta? Our primary mission objective?" Riker said. "You don't fall into enemy territory!" Zephyr said. "It actually slipped my mind, but we can use this to our advantage?" Isis said. "Yes. Yes, we could. Isis, you have become more useful then these buffoons." zephyr said. "Hey!" Garth and Riker exclaimed, feeling offended. "Now, this is what you do." Zephyr began to tell Isis.**  
><strong>

**Chase's POV**

Oh, man! I have never been this excited. I combed my hair repeatedly to make sure my hair was as spiky as ever. Can't have a single hair outta place. "Hey, Chasey, whatcha doin?" Adam annoyingly asked me. If there was one thing I hated, it was Adam calling me "Chasey". "Looking well for Isis! Now please leave, when Isis comes here, I wanna show her a refined place with well-mannered people not an exhibit from the zoo." I told him. "Oh, did that funny zebra follow me again?" Adam asked. "No, now get out!" I told him. "Alright, alright. At least someone is interested in you. Or is this gonna be like the situation with McKenna DeBlaze?" "For the last time, Leo misled me with false info.!" Adam then left and then Leo came in. "You feelin' okay, Chase? Don't worry about this girl. At most, she'll acknowledge you for a bit cuz of your intelligence then kick ya in the groin for being creepy" Leo bluntly said. "How is it that **you**'re with Janelle?" I questioned him. "Just lucky, baby!" Leo then exclaimed waving his hands in the air.

I heard the doorbell ring and quickly went to get the door, but I didn't want to seem to eager. "Bonjour, monsieur Davenport. Am I too early for the tutoring lesson?" Isis said. She was wearing a simple white shirt with a sparkling blue butterfly in the middle and blue jeans; she still looks so damn beautiful! "No, no. Why don't you come in?" I said, although rather nervously. It sounded better in my head. Leo then walked toward Isis, offered her his hand and said, "Leo. Leo Francois Dooley. And yes, I am more gorgeous in person." "Hello, mister ... Doody. So, Chase, shall we begin?" Isis asked me. Leo looked offended and dumbfounded as Isis called him "Doody". Hehehe. "Oh, of course. Why don't you sit down on the couch?" I asked her. She sat down looking kinda nervous. "So, before we start with the lesson at hand, you mind telling me where you came from?" I asked her. "I initially went to the Dupont Academy for Young Women in Bordeaux until I was 13. I then came to Mission Creek because my father's boss recommended him for a position here at Molloy Marketing." She told me. "So, you've grown up in France all your life?" I asked. "Not entirely. I am American-born but my family moved to Bordeaux when I was five to be close to my extended family." "Well, you do what you can for family" I tried saying honestly. In retrospect, my brothers and sister would throw me under the bus for any opportunity. Adam would probably would do it if it meant he would get a sandwich.

As I was helping her with her chemistry assignments, Leo kinda kept getting in the way. He tried to seem flirty with her. Although, she looked very uncomfortable. Frankly, it weirded me out. Leo somehow made the most lame innuendo even more lame. After it was done, Isis got up and thanked me. "We'll have to do this again sometime, monsieur Davenport. Preferably, without ... him" Isis said pointing to Leo. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at class then." "Seeing you in class will be the highlight of the day, oh beau chevalier!" Isis said. As she left, I couldn't help but look at her. Even the way she walked was beautiful.

"How is it that someone like **her** doesn't run away from **you**? You're the most epic nerd I know, after Riker and Garth!" Leo exclaimed. "Maybe she just happens to be into nerds?" I said, frankly feeling dumbfounded. Frankly, no girl has displayed a genuine interest in me, why did she ask me when she could have asked anyone else in class? "Well, I'm on a mission to make her mine!" Leo said, somewhat diabolically. "Why are you going after my angel? I thought you had Janelle?" I asked, feeling really angered that he would go after her. "I don't have her with me anymore. And its **your** fault!" Leo said. "How is your relationship problems my fault?"

=============_ FLASHBACK ===========_

"Hey, Janelle. Hows my favorite lady doin?" Leo said walking up to Janelle. "I'm doin' fine. Mostly because I'm not your favorite lady." Janelle said. "Whaddya talking about? Of course you are, you're my one and only special lady!" Leo said, feeling confused as to what may be happening. "Look Leo, as much as I like you, after the brief make-out session I had with Chase I realized that you and me aren't right" Janelle said, shaking her head as she uttered that last part. "Making out with Chase made you realize we're not good together? Something really is wrong then!" Leo said in shock and awe about Janelle's revelation. "See, Leo? Stuff like that you say. I admit I found Chase to be kinda annoying and that evil giggle of his to be creepy, but he's a genuine and caring person. I'm sorry but, that doesn't seem to be you. At least, not anymore." Janelle said, and then walked away

=========== _FLASHBACK END ==========_

"Leo, I can't help that you can be a self-absorbed brat at times! I'm sorry about what happened between you and Janelle, but get in the way of me and Isis, then I will put you down for a permanent dirt nap!" I said as menacingly as possible. Leo seemed scared at first, but then said, "Kid, you're gonna be napping a lot when Mademoiselle Chevalier becomes Mademoiselle Dooley!"

**Bree's POV**

As I was walking to geometry class to meet up with Vivian and Larissa, I saw Leo doing something strange. Well, stranger then usual. He kept combing his hair with his hair and flexing his "muscles". He was even wearing a tuxedo. "Leo, just what do you think your doing?" I asked him, hoping for a good normal answer. "I am going to make Miss Isis Chevalier to be my queen." Leo said in an overconfident and smug manner. "Why? It seems that Isis and Chase are really hitting it off." Leo then looked at me with a surprised look as to how I know. "What? I saw them through the lab's computer." I told him. "Well, he messed with me and my lady. This is just good ol' fashion payback!" he said, sounding like a grade-A douche as he put his hands together like Mr. Burnside from _The Sampsons. "_Look, Leo. You messed up at your relationship, all Chase did was widen the rift you already created. It's not his fault!" I told him as-a-matter-of-factly. Leo only responded with "yea, yea, whatevs. Isis shall be mine!", sounding like a cartoon villain.

**Chase's POV**

Chemistry was always my favorite class, but Isis gives me a bigger reason to like it. Goddamn, I need to stop raping her with my eyes and staring at her beautiful ass as she sat down on these uncomfortable stools. As class ended, I decided to make my move on Isis. But before I could get a chance to say anything, Leo came fully dressed in a tux. "Belle Isis Chevalier, s'il vous plaît ouvreir votre cœur à moi et souez le mein!" Leo suddenly shouted in some broken French. "What do you think you're doing, Leo?" Isis said. "Hoping you will open your heart to me and be mine?" Leo said rather meekly. I pulled him out of Isis' view. "Just what do you think you're doing!" I asked him. "Like I said before. PAYBACK!" Leo said sounding like a gangster or something. "Leo, I have apologized relentlessly for what I did to Janelle. I wish I could but I can't take it back, I'm sorry. But that doesn't give you the right to mess up my relationship with Isis!" I said, apparently quite loudly because people began to stare. "Relationship? What relationship?" Isis said, chiming in on the conversation. "Uh, um, I just, uumm ..." I said, sounding like a nervous wreck. I wasn't feeling or looking so hot, I could feel my Commando App kicking in. "So you wish for you and I to be an item or something, Chase?" Isis asked me, fiercely beating her beautiful eyelashes. I decided to put on a brave face and follow the advice me and Riker gave Garth. Get it over with, like ripping out a Band-Aid.

"Isis, pourriez-vous me faire l'honneur de me permettre de vous emmener dans un voyage romantique?" I asked in the romantic language that is French. Isis seemed even more nervous. "Are you this intense with all the girls? You mean a date, riight?" Isis said. "Oui. I mean yes. Will you let me take you out on a date?" I asked in a more sincere way. "Oui" Isis said and then kissed me on the cheek. I didn't care where the kiss was, this was the best feeling ever! "Excuse me! You heard the entire conversation, and you wanna go out with _him_, instead of _this_?!" Leo said doing an air wave over his body. "Leo, a person making a mistake does not justify one acting like, what you Americans call, a douchebag?" Isis told him really bluntly. Leo then got near me, looking like he was going to punch me or at least try to. "Chase, I'm sorry. She's right. Everybody was right. I blamed a big part of my break-up with Janelle on you, when I couldn't accept the responsibility for it. I'm sorry for nearly ruining things between you and Isis." Leo said in the most sincere way I ever heard him say. This may also be his last time though. "Care to walk me to my next class, bon monsieur?" Isis asked. I couldn't help but giggle shyly until I ultimately said okay. As I walked her to her next class, she put her arm around me. AWE-SOME!

**No One's POV**

As Isis entered the lighthouse base, Zephyr, Garth, Riker, and Darcy stared at her. Vivian, Hart and Larissa were already in their capsules, which resembled Marcus'. "Well, I take it you used the best of your abilities to entice the young Davenport?" Zephyr asked Isis. "Oui. Chase Davenport will be in our grasp" Isis told him. "Good. We'll do this accordingly. We're going to place him in a dire situation that will force him to reveal his bionics. Once that is done, one of you will reveal just who you are and can then easily sway him to our side!" Zephyr said as callously and calculating as ever. "Isis, just be careful dealing with Chase. I know about what's at stake but, ... I don't want to lose a friend." Garth said, appearing to be saddened that they will have to use Chase to further the master's goals.

As the boys left to go to their capsules, Isis sat on a chair looking quite saddened as well. "Isis, what's wrong?" Darcy asked her. "Nothing." Isis replied. "You didn't use your pheromone ability on Chase, didn't you?" Darcy asked inquisitively. "No, I did not use it to make him attracted to me. I didn't even have to charm him. I know it's so sudden and I know it's part of the objective, but Je pense que je suis tombé en amour avec lui." Isis said. "No way!" Darcy said excitedly. "Darcy, please. Do not tell anyone. I already feel guilty for doing this. Just please, don't tell them." Isis pleaded.

Garth and Riker had already fallen asleep in their pods. Zephyr had walked to a door no one had access to, except for him. He would normally go through the door but instead entered it by putting in a pass-code. As Zephyr entered the room he then looked around to see that no one saw him. He then placed his hand on a touch-pad, and an operating table with a charred body appeared from the floor. "If they're going to have a fighting chance in this war, I might as well give a Davenport a present." Zephyr sighed. He then pulled up his facial recognition app and picked up a screwdriver and a wrench. He then proceeded to take apart the charred body. "Don't worry, Marcus. You'll be with a new family, just not ours." Zephyr's facial recognition app had projected and pulled a picture and profile of "Marcus Jameson", Douglas' android lackey. As he begun to tinker with the destroyed android, its formerly gray eyes had begun to glow green briefly and its hand slightly moved.

**Guest Stars**

_Cymphonique Miller as_ **Isis Chevalier**

_Matreya Fedor as _**Darcy Kingsley**

_Brendan Meyer as_ **Garth Hamlin**

_Joey Luthman as_ **Riker Davis**

_Brandon Soo Hoo as_ **Zephyr Lim**

**JUST WHAT COULD BE THE MYSTERIOUS AGENDA "THE MASTER" HAS? WHAT DOES HE HAVE AGAINST DONALD DAVENPORT? JUST WHAT IS THE MYSTERIOUS PROJECT DELTA? AND DOES ZEPHYR HAVE HIS OWN AGENDA? **


	6. Revelations

**Donald's POV**

Waiting for the kids to come into the lab to train. I was just looking for a USB drive but I never thought I'd find this. I thought I threw it away. "Hey, Donald. I brought you a snack while you work on your gadgets and gizmos." Tasha said, as she came down holding out a tray of fresh chocolate chip cookies. "Thanks, Tasha." I told her rather glumly, barely paying attention to her. "Donald, is something wro - who are these two boys in the picture?" She asked me. "It's me and Douglas. This was during my 16th birthday party. I thought I lost it. As much as I hate Douglas for everything that he has done, he's still my brother and part of me misses him."

================= _FLASHBACK TIME ===========_

A young curly black-haired boy wearing a checkered polo shirt and jeans is smiling and thanking everyone while walking away to find his younger brother. "Dougie? C'mon, Mom and Dad are about to cut the cake and without their infamous fights!" a young Donald Davenport says. Douglas comes out out of the room wearing a plaid shirt and jeans and tells his brother, "Only Mom calls me 'Dougie', Donnie!" "Don't call me Donnie!" said Donald. "What's wrong, Douglas?" Donald says, seeing the sadness in his younger brother's eyes. "Something that Mom said. She says that she and her siblings barely talk to each other. Made me think that that's how we're gonna end up." Douglas says quite gloomily. "Doug, that's Mom's problems. Their not us. We're brothers, and as brothers, we stick by and protect each other no matter what." Donald said. "You promise nothing will ever happen to us?" Douglas asked his older brother, in which Donald responded by holding out his hand and then grabbing and hugging his brother comfortingly. "I promise, Douglas. I promise that no matter what, you'll always be my brother." Douglas and Donald smiled at each other and headed back to the party. "I can't wait til we graduate. No more jocks, bullies, etc." Donald and Douglas said. "Dougie, move in closer to Donnie!" their mother said holding up the camera as she was about to take the picture. "MOM, don't call us that!" the brothers yelled out simultaneously. As their mother took the picture, Donald was smiling brightly while Douglas placed his right hand on his brother's shoulder, shrugging his left shoulder and simply smirked.

================== _FLASHBACK END ===========_

"I can't even remember or recall what happened to that sweet little guy. All he ever wanted was to stick by me, no matter what happened. It was always me and him against the world." I told Tasha, now feeling depressed just by looking and remembering the fond memories I had with Douglas. "I'm sure that deep down inside him, that Douglas misses you. Despite everything that's happened between you." Tasha told me trying to reassure me. I want to believe her, but I need to face the facts: the Douglas Davenport I knew was long gone.

**Bree's POV**

It feels pretty great to have other friends besides Caitlin. Don't get me wrong, she's a sweet girl who means well but she's pretty cray-cray. "So, Bree. How is it that you still find Owen pretty damn fascinating? Doesn't the creepy obsession with art, I don't know, creep you our?" Larissa asked me. "Overall, Owen's a great guy despite his obsession with the arts. He's sweet, compassionate, consid - " I said before Vivian interrupted me by practically howling for a guy that was walking by. "That boy looks good in those pants!" Vivi exclaimed. I looked and gotta admit, not bad. He looked at us and then I realized it was my ex-boyfriend Ethan. "Bree? Hey, it's great to see ya! How ya been?" Ethan said, sounding really casual. "Waitwaitwait. You dated this hot piece of ass before?! Lucky!" Vivi said, sounding kinda jealous.

"You wanna hang after school? Y'know, just chill and catch up?" Ethan asked me. All these feelings I had for him came rushing up to the surface. Just as I was gonna give my answer, Owen came by. "Heya, Bree. There's this new exhibit at the Museum of - , Hey guy,." Owen said after seeing Ethan and then offered to shake his hand. "How you doin'? Um, how do you know Bree?" Ethan asked inquisitively. "We're dating." Owen told him flatly. "Oh. So, Bree, still wanna catch up?" Ethan asked. "Um, uh, sure! Meet me in the school parking lot?" I asked him. "Sure, no prob." Ethan just left and Owen looked and felt confused. "Was that your ex-boyfriend or something?" Owen asked me. I told him about what happened: that after dating for awhile, Ethan had left because his dad got transferred and he had been attending Manning Prep. Owen didn't cringe or anything. He just said okay, not sounding jealous. I asked Larissa and Vivi as to why Owen's not jealous that I'm going to meet Ethan. "Maybe he trusts you and trusts that your not going to do anything?" Vivi said. "Bree, do you want him to be jealous?" Larissa asked me. "Kinda. Oh, c'mon guys, look at me! Who wouldn't be jealous?!" I said. Now hearing myself, I sound kinda stuck-up. "Alright then. Have fun with Ethan Wes-hot!" Vivi said to me after nudging me in the shoulder.

**No One's POV  
><strong>"That kid knows something doesn't he?" Larissa said to Vivian as they were leaving the main school building. "It's always the hot ones that end up getting hurt. Why does it have to be the hot ones?" Vivian moaned. "Will you calm down that boy-obsessed mind o' yours? Zephyr will know what to do." Larissa told Vivian. "If we really know Zephyr like we know Zephyr, he's gonna kill him!" Vivian said rather worriedly. As they left the building and were in front of it, a limo pulled up. "There's not much of a choice. All things considering." Larissa said rather gloomily before they both went into the limo.

**Bree's POV**

I just waited for about ten minutes and no sign of Ethan. Just as I was leaving, he came. "Sorry I'm late, I had to give Perry my transfer papers." he told me. I just decided to break the ice and asked him. "Soo, how were things at Manning Prep?" "Pretty good, kinda boring though." Ethan replied so simply. Ethan's face cringed and then had this serious look. He only had that look whenever we were in our algebra class. "Bree, I know who you are." he said really seriously, like a movie scene or something. I felt confused and asked him what he meant by it. "I know that you're bionic. That explains the weird stuff you did when we were together." Ethan said. "Actually, I did most of that weird stuff cuz you were my first boyfriend and - how do you know I'm bionic?" I nearly screamed out. How does Ethan know my bionic secret?

"My dad was an employee at Davenport Industries. Apparently, he stole some documents regarding something called 'Delta'. When I was looking for my school folder, I found them. It talked about interfacing bionic technologies with the human nervous system, and some crazy side-effects." Ethan told me. I felt really confused now. What the hell was 'Delta' and does Mr. Davenport know about this? I felt overwhelmed but kinda relieved that someone else knew my secret. Until I **just** realized Ethan is probably gonna blackmail me. "What do you want from me, Ethan?" I asked him suspiciously. "I don't want anything, Bree. If anything, I'm worried. Some of it was faded but it talks about the head of it all. Starts with a 'J'. Could be the guy's name." He told me. He then took off his backpack and handed me a folder that had the word "**CLASSIFIED**" stamped on it. "Everything is in it. Bree, please be careful." Ethan told me before he hugged me comfortingly and kissed me on the forehead and then left. I felt more confused then before. Mr. Davenport told me that there was a team that developed our bionics and now one guy was in charge of it all? What's going on?

**Leo's POV**

"Man, you guys may be geeks but you know how to rock!" I told Chase as we came back home from Arcade Academy, the best arcade ever! "What can I say? Garth, Riker and I and V.G.M.s!" Chase excitedly uttered and Adam just waved his hands up in the air like he didn't care. I looked at him really confusedly as to what that meant. "Video Game Masters." Chase explained and promptly made sense. And it was a good acronym. As we opened the door, Big D was pacing around the room, looking frantic as my mom was on the couch looking worried. "This is bad, Tasha. This is very bad!" I heard him say repeatedly. "Big D, what's wrong?" I asked, feeling worried. "Guys, I might just lose Davenport Industries. Someone hacked into the very infrastructure of Davenport Industries and had stolen over 80 billion dollars from the company and my bank account. I've had to fire employees; sponsors and benefactors are pulling away! From the way things are looking, I might be heading towards bankruptcy!" Big D said. I've never seen him look so sad before. Chase and Adam then just walked toward Big D and hugged him tightly. I think this is their way of trying to comfort him. Chase definitely looked upset and Adam definitely didn't want to let go. Me and my mom then impulsively hugged them to try to comfort them in some way.

Bree had come back looking dazed and confused. Just as she was about to say anything, out of sheer impulse she joined in on the group hug. "Testing, testing, is this thing on?" I heard a distorted demonic voice said. It sounded like Teddy had come back. Please anything but that. "Good evening, Donald Davenport. Bionic Creator. Arrogant Inventor. Beloved Father. In some ways, you are our father as well. But my real father had more honor than you. But I digress. You believed that you have created a 'superior species', haven't you? It has not ended with those inferior creatures that you call 'children'. Me and my bionic brothers and sisters are far beyond 'Delta'! Once we destroy Davenport Industries and the remnants of 'Delta', we will rise as the superior species! Prepare yourself for the rise of the bionic soldiers you never intended. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the creepy demonic voice say. "Mr. Davenport, as of this moment, you will lose one advantage. But don't fret, you will be gaining another one soon enough. In the meantime, enjoy yourself. Hehehehehehe." the creepy demonic voice said. All of a sudden, we heard a large explosion coming from the elevator. Just as the fire had escaped the elevator and was heading toward us, the sprinklers had turned on and stopped it. We all looked and felt so scared.

**No One's POV**

As Zephyr gleefully cackled, Jeremy had arrived wearing a tuxedo and Douglas soon after wearing a black vest over a grey shirt and black jeans. Zephyr then looked scared, for no one could intimidate him other than his creator. As Zephyr gulped, Jeremy placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "That was true evil. I've never been prouder of you, my little bionic soldier!" Jeremy said, smiling. Zephyr then smiled back at his 'creator'. "Wait. Adam, Bree and Chase weren't in the lab were they?" Douglas said, sounding like any concerned father. "They're fine for now." Zephyr replied to Douglas. Isis, Hart, Vivian, Garth, Larissa and Riker suddenly arrived along with Darcy, all of them worried about the damage Zephyr caused. "What did you do you psycho?!" Garth cried out, then grabbed Zephyr by his shirt collar. "Relax, they're not dead yet. And we don't necessarily need **them**. We need him! Why do you think I told you and Riker to befriend him. And because of your mild incompetence, you need Isis' help!" Zephyr growled at Garth as he let go of him. "Couldn't you just release some others to aid you in this divide - and - conquer strategy?" Darcy said. "Like I said, you will use what you have. Most of the other soldiers don't even know their soldiers." Jeremy said smugly. Zephyr, Darcy and the rest had now felt scared.

"Our deal. You said we could at least see them. You promised." Riker said to Jeremy and Douglas. "Very well then." Jeremy said. Jeremy then guided them to a hallway only he could access. As they walked down, they seemed nervous. Jeremy then typed in a code and the door opened. Everyone with the exception of Zephyr ran toward the room. "Mom!" "Dad!" everyone screamed for their individual parents. Hart and Darcy held on to their father as tightly as they could. Riker was simply glad that his mother was hugged him. Larissa was welcomed into her mother's arms. Vivian was on the verge of crying in her father's arms as well as Isis. As everyone was glad to know that their parents were safe, Zephyr did not respond in any way. Zephyr simply gazed at his mother and father, and they were glad their son was safe but also frightened by what had become of him. Zephyr then approached them and tightly embraced them, telling them how much he missed them. "Zephyr! That Wescott brat has become a liability. Do go get rid of him for us?" Jeremy asked the child in a rather taunting manner. Zephyr then held his parents ears close to him, whispering "This will all be over soon. I promise you that."

**Chase's POV**

i don't know what just happened but I've never felt more terrified in my entire life. "Mr. Davenport. What's going on?" I asked the person I often thought of as my father. "I don't believe it." Mr. Davenport mumbled. "What the hell's goin' on here?!" I suddenly yelled. I never had the guts to use profanity like that, but we nearly got killed and I want answers. "When Davenport Industries officially started, your bionic technology was one of the first things me and Douglas went to develop. It was designed toward robotics and due to the complex nature of it, we assembled a team of scientists to develop it with us. Among all of them, Jeremy Henderson was the most obsessed with it. He was the perfect mix of brains and brawn, and he latched on to Douglas like a lap dog. Douglas and Jeremy came up with the idea to your bionics within human children, but we all demoted it as ludicrous." Mr. Davenport explained. "So, is this why you had me tail Garth and Riker? To see if they knew of this?" Bree asked. This is getting too weird. "Yes. Jeremy placed the bionics within you three with Douglas' help, did it behind my back. After that was done, they planned on selling you to the highest bidder, and well you know the rest of that story. " Mr. Davenport explained. "But, what's with the 'Delta' stuff that the creepy voice kept talking about?" Adam asked. Wow, for once, he had a good point. "It was the name of the project that made you guys. You were the most advanced and perfect children that were genetically engineered. The bionics were never meant to be implanted into your bodies, and after it was done we shut down the project. The purpose of it was to eliminate physical/mental disorders that could exist within your genetic structure." he explained. I don't think Adam was a good example. "So, what your saying is that there are other people besides you and Dr. Evans that know that these guys are bionic?" Leo asked. "Yes. They swore to secrecy never to reveal it. But when the government got wind of what may have been going on, Douglas had supposedly died in a lab accident and my team had to leave. Jeremy stuck by me for a while, but then mysteriously disappeared."

After he was done explaining, Adam, Bree, Leo and I headed into the elevator to see what had happened. As I lowered into the lab, I couldn't believe my eyes as to what had happened. Everything was burnt to a crisp! Our capsules were destroyed and Leo's mission specialist desk. Broken. "Everything was obliterated." we heard Mr. Davenport's voice follow behind us. "Just who could have done this?" Adam cried out. he was definitely grief stricken. I then heard a pinging sound coming from Mr. Davenport's tablet. It kept saying, "Click Me!" over and over. We then watched as he clicked the link. It was security feed from one of Mr. Davenport's offshore facilities; where Douglas was. We couldn't see who it was, he was wearing a hoodie that completely cover his face. He took out all the guards single-handedly. He then approached the block of ice that Douglas was encased in. Just then, another hooded assailant came and karate chopped the ice. Douglas quickly fell and the other guy placed him over his shoulder. The hooded guy from before then took off his hood, revealing some creepy white mask, that made him look like the Phantom of the Opera. He ... floated toward the security camera and said, "This means war, Davenport!", and punched out the security camera. Whatever this is, it's much bigger than Douglas and Mr. Davenport's sibling rivalry.

**No One's POV**

As Ethan had begun to walk back home, it then proceeded to rain. "Oh, great." Ethan sighed. As he continued to walk, he felt some thing grab him. Ethan was then dragged by to a nearby alley. "I thought you were going to keep that big mouth of yours shut, Ethan!" Zephyr said in a menacing tone. "Or do you want to have the same fate as your father?" "Darren Wescott, my father, was the bravest man I've known. I''m not afraid of you, Zephyr. I'm not afraid of dying." Ethan said boldly as he stared down at Zephyr. Zephyr, rather than feeling enraged, approached Ethan in a calm manner. "But just how do you know?" Zephyr said inquisitively. As he asked him the question, Ethan didn't take notice that Zephyr's left hand was gathering electrical energy. Ethan was feeling very much afraid now. He wanted to run but was too petrified with fear to do so now. "You haven't even tried to die." Zephyr said. Ethan then screamed out in agonizing pain as Zephyr struck him in the chest with such raw power. Zephyr then pulled his communicator out of his pocket and contacted Jeremy. "The Wescott brat is no longer a liability. He's been disposed of." the young 'warrior' said ruthlessly. As Zephyr then left, Ethan proceeded to bleed out, and groaned in pain even more. Ethan then mumbled, "I'm sorry, Bree. I'm soo sorry."

**Guest Stars**

_Cymphonique Miller as_ **Isis Chevalier**

_Brendan Meyer as_ **Garth Hamlin**

_Joey Luthman as_ **Riker Davis**

_Matreya Fedor as_ **Darcy Kingsley**

_Cody Allen Christian as_ **Hart Kingsley _  
><em>**

_Rachael Kathryn Bell as_ **Larissa Saunders**

_Sophia Taylor Ali as_ **Vivian Simms**

_Brandon Soo Hoo as_ **Zephyr Lim**

_Garrett Backstrom as _**Ethan Wescott**

_Chelah Horsdal as_ **Natalie Fitzpatrick-Davis**

_Lane Edwards_ _as _**Roger Hamlin**_  
><em>

_Kirby Morrow as_ **Barry Kingsley**

_Adrian Holmes as_ **Clement Chevalier**

_Pei Pei Lin as_ **Naoko Lim**

_Byron Mann as_ **Kenta Lim**

_Ben Browder as_ **Sam Simms**

_Ona Grauer as_** Celida Drake-Saunders**

_Geno Segers as_ **Jeremy Henderson**

_Jeremy Kent Jackson as_** Douglas Davenport**

_Ben Winchell as _**Young Donald Davenport**

_Brandon Tyler Russel as_** Young Douglas Davenport**


	7. Decisions, Decisions

**No One's POV**

"Why steal money from Donnie? Don't you have your own money?" Douglas asked Jeremy. "Because, I can't keep dipping into my company to create all this! My Board of Directors will get suspicious! Besides, its not just Donnie I've been robbing blind." Jeremy replied to his associate callously. Douglas looked at his partner with uncertainty as he then left the room.

Jeremy then went off to a secluded section strictly for him and entered the room. The room was filled with numerous pods filled with a nutrient liquid having the similar structure to the capsules. They were filled with some of the "others"; defective bionic soldiers. He then went to the center of the room, from the floor a retinal and fingerprint scanner appeared. The machines then proceeded to scan Jeremy and confirmed it was him. Another capsule emerged from the floor. This one had a label at the bottom that had been faded; part of it read something like "rebirth". It had a light-brown haired young man wearing a black spandex type outfit and was breathing through a gas mask connected to the bottom of the capsule. "Don't worry. I am going to save you. No matter what!" Jeremy said as he pressed his hand on the glass.

Unbeknownst to him, Jeremy's partner Douglas had called someone on his phone; someone of dire importance. "Yes. Yes of course. Just tell me when there is some improvement. Yes, of course I'd like to send her some flowers." Douglas told someone over the phone. He looked and smelt of sadness. Douglas then whispered, "I promise I'll get them back and bring _you_ back. You can count on it."

**Adam's POV**

Things have been so crazy lately. With the lab gone, Mr. Davenport used the little tech scrap he found to build us temporary capsules. I didn't get why we still needed them until Chase explained it. Until the lab's fully repaired, we've gotten our own rooms and actual beds which function like our capsules. Mr. Davenport turned his old art room into a room for me. Surprisingly, he got money from pawning off the Daven-portraits. Bree has her own and Chase is sharing with Leo. The "Princess" of the team has her own room while Count Dorkula has to share with Tiny McLil'stein. Hehehe.

When I came up for some cereal for my breakfast, the t.v. was on. "... and on a further note, young Mission Creek High student, Ethan Wescott, was viciously and mysteriously assaulted by something quite massive or the latter. Nearly drained of blood, Ethan was miraculously rushed to the hospital and is currently recovering. The police have no suspects on who could have done this to the young man. In other news, ..." Ohh, man. I shouldn't tell this to Bree. She and Ethan might not be dating but something about this reeks of evil. No, wait, it's me. Wow, maybe I should starting putting on deodorant.

**Chase's POV**

Its not much of a transition but I can't believe I actually have a room! Sure, I have to share it with Leo but its two less people to share it with. And cause Leo and I have the same interests, we make pretty good roommates. It's better than being confined in a room with Adam and Bree.

I'm starting to think that girls get more interested in you when your no longer available. McKenna DeBlaze, the girl who had vowed to rip out my guts, kept staring at me throughout English. Isis and I have become official and that's more awesome than anything. As I walked into the chemistry lab, she immediately hugged and kissed me on the cheek. "Alright, class! Settle down! Take out your notebooks, and we'll review on Tuesday's lesson on Stoichiometry!" Ms. Sternbach said. It's kinda weird that I had a crush on her before. As everyone took out their notebooks, the lights suddenly turned off and sparks came out of them. "Okay class, settle down. Settle down!" Ms. Sternbach said. But as she said it, more sparks came out and lit someone's notebook on fire. We then evacuated.

Just as I was leaving, I suddenly got a call from my cell phone. "Chase Davenport." It was the same demonic voice that taunted me and my family. "You may address me as, Z. I am in the school gymnasium. Meet me there. Alone. If you do not comply with this simple request, you will suffer the consequences." I then just dashed toward the gym. As I walked in, the doors shut from behind me. "Chase Logan Davenport. Pleasure to finally meet you in person." said the demon voice. A guy in a black hood suddenly came from the ceiling. It was the same guy I saw from the video.

**Bree's POV**

I was just about to head into my geometry class when we suddenly had to evacuate. Just as I had left, Larissa approached me. "Hey, Bree. Did you hear about what happened to Ethan?" she asked me. I didn't know anything that happened to him until she told me. I can't believe anybody would do this to him. Could this be because of what Mr. Davenport told us? Could Ethan's attack be connected to all of this?

**Chase's POV**

"What do you want?" I asked the creepy mask dude. "What I want right now, is your time. My master speaks highly of you. I want to see just what makes you so... special!" He said. He then just lunged at me and punched me in the stomach. I just fell to the ground and clutched my stomach. That hurt much worse then Adam's. "C'mon, Davenport brat. Show me what you're worth!" he said just as he was about to stomp my head. It just stopped but I didn't do a thing. My molecular kinesis had held him in place. I then threw him up toward the ceiling and onto the floor. As he was about to hit the floor, he did a back-flip and landed on his feet. "Molecular kinesis. Impressive. But not as impressive as this!" He cried out as he lunged at me again, this time with lightning gathered in his left hand. I then tried to control the lightning with my molecular kinesis, to try to slow it down or something. But as I looked up, it was gone from his hands. "How? You're not powerful enoug-. Oh, I see. Next time I come back, you won't have your pet helping you!" he said just before he phased through the wall.

What was he talking about, what pet? "Chase, what just happened?" I heard a voice say right behind me. Garth was right at the door. Crap! I exposed my bionics to Garth! What am I going to do? "Um, nothing. This is all just a dream. A dream. No, wait. This was an promotional event at comic-con. You were at comic-con!" I said in a somewhat hypnotic voice, hoping he would fall for it. "Chase. I know this isn't comic-con, otherwise Riker would be here dressed as Chewbacca. I ... didn't know you were a superhero though! Why didn't you tell us?!" Garth said excitedly. "Yes. Yes. I am a superhero. I come from a distant planet called - okay, I'm not a superhero, I'm bionic!" I told Garth. Mr. Davenport is going to kill me for revealing my bionics to Garth. "You're a bionic human? Another bionic human? Cool! I thought we were alone in this!" Garth said even more excitedly.

"What do you mean by alone, and by 'we'? What's going on, Garth?" I asked him. Garth then took out a bottle of water from his backpack and gave it to me. "Open it" he told me. This was probably going to be pointless. As I opened it, Garth held out his hand and moved it in a circular motion, and when he did that the water from the water bottle came out of it and moved in a circular motion. "i'm just like you. Me and Riker, we're bionic. Your molecular kinesis is more like a form of telekinesis. You are actually emitting small bursts of neural energy when activating your ability. My molecular kinesis is more on the molecular level, as demonstrated, I was manipulating the molecules in the water to move it." Garth explained. I never thought I meet another bionic. But then I remembered what the "demon guy" said before he blew up the lab. "Wait. How are you bionic?" I asked Garth.

"My dad. After he had left Davenport Industries, someone from the company put a bionic chip in me when I was 2-years-old. He and my dad didn't activate until last year. Next thing I know, I'm moving things just by moving my arms and went from average genius to prodigy or something! That's how I got to know Riker. Riker has something called tactile telekinesis, he can create a "shell" of energy that further enhances his own natural abilities. Chase, I know your asking questions in your head that, unfortunately I can't answer." Garth said. I didn't know whether another one of his abilities was actually being able to read my mind, but I never felt more confused in my entire life. "So, do you know how many others are there?" I asked him. I felt inclined to know. "I don't know just how many there are but come to this place and they'll explain everything." Garth said as he wrote down something on a piece of paper. I looked at the paper and it was a bunch of numbers. But before I could even ask Garth about it he was gone

**Bree's POV**

After school ended, I immediately headed to Mission Creek Hospital. I had to see Ethan. This was all my fault. This is my fault. I got to his room and there he was. Ethan's face had some minor bruises. But I couldn't stand the thought as to what may have really happened. "Uh, umm. Bree, is that you?" Ethan groaned out. I could only shake my head, I was too shocked. "Bree. I'm sorry. Sorry." Ethan moaned. What could he be sorry about? Ethan then woke up and looked surprised to see me. "Bree. What are you doing here?" he asked me. "I was just about to ask you that. And on a further note, what happened to you?" I asked him. Ethan then said "I got attacked ... by Z." "Who is Z?" I asked him. "I knew him back at Manning Prep. His real name is Zephyr Lim. He 's some sort of ... bionic assassin. Zephyr's the other reason I came back to Mission Creek. He might have found out that my dad was on the trail about these "bionic soldiers"; he's a retired CIA agent now." Ethan explained. Ok, this is crazy. It was bad enough that we almost had the FBI on our trail but apparently the CIA nearly knew as well?! "Ethan, just leave. The longer you stay here, the more you'll get hurt." I told him. "I know Zephyr is working with someone. I can find out who Bree. I can ... ow!" Ethan suddenly yelled as he tried to get out of bed.

"I know you mean well. Ethan but do us both a favor. Stay away from me." I said as callously as possible and left. With all the information he provided, I can't let Ethan do this to me and himself. It's better that he's out of my life.

**Chase's POV**

This is crazy. I shouldn't be doing this, I could have told Mr. Davenport. Wait, this could be my chance to actually prove what I can really do. I scanned and searched the coordinates Garth gave me. It was an abandoned lighthouse. I then took off in one of Davenport's custom-made ATVs. The moment I arrived, something about it felt ominous. I looked around but there was no entrance. As I put my hand on it, a retinal scanner suddenly appeared. It scanned my entire facial structure and then said "Chase Davenport. Enter." The floor opened up from below me.

I fell flat on my face, that seriously hurt. As looked up, I couldn't believe it. As creepy as this was, the technology was amazing. A supercomputer, processors, it looks like paradise. "Hey, looks like you showed up after all!" I heard a voice say. Garth then came, wearing something that looked like my old mission suit but the color was red and the insignia was different. It consisted of one large circle that was white on the left side and black on the right. **(A/N pretty much reminiscent of a yin-yang symbol if you will) **"What is going on here, Garth?" I asked him. This was getting all too weird and confusing. Suddenly, other people came out wearing the suit. Riker was among them, and ... Isis?! "Hello, Chase" I heard Isis's sexy voice say. "Welcome to the bionic brotherhood!" Riker exclaimed. "What is going on?!" I exclaimed again. "We're here because of our creator, the "Master Superior" or whatever the hell he wants us to call him. I'm Hart by the way" a light-brown haired guy said. "Chase, like you, we did not have a choice in being bionic. "Master Superior" had created other bionic chips loosely based on that of Mister Davenport's design." Isis said while stroking my arm. "It does come with a price, naturally." a girl next to the guy named Hart said. "At times, when my intelligence is "activated", my mind downloads information from the Internet based on one thing that I am looking at. I nearly had a mental breakdown!" Garth said, looking rather worriedly. "My tactile telekinesis had gotten out of hand one point, that I had put at least 12 people in the hospital." Riker said. "I have the ability to control people. By touching them, I am able to manipulate a person's pheromones and hormones. It got bad to the point where two boys had become obsessed with me and nearly killed each other." Isis said. Wait, so did she do that to me? Were my feelings for her real?

"Chase, we need you. From what our "creator" told us, you're special. Your bionic chip could help us. Even with training, we would glitch like crazy. Hart can barely use any of his abilities without experiencing a seizure or something." Garth said. "Chase, all we ask is that you help us be normal and live normally like you." Riker said. "This is all real, Chase. This life and my care for you. Do what is right." Isis crooned at me. I was overwhelmed by all of this. "Chase, you can help us and be a better team leader with us. We would follow every one of your orders without question. Your brother and sister may not care about you, but we would be a true family! Be our leader, Chase." Riker said in a charismatic way. "Guys, this is all too much. Can you give me a couple of days to think about it?" I asked of them. "Of course. But first ..." Hart said. That was the last thing I remembered up to that point. When I came to, I was just three blocks from home. All of that was still real.

**No One's POV**

"Oh, Ethan, Ethan, Ethan. You just had to be a meddlesome little brat, didn't you?" Zephyr said over Ethan as he was resting. Zephyr simply looked at the "fallen hero" who had been asleep for awhile. "I didn't want to do this, but you just wouldn't stop investigating this, would you?" Zephyr said in a mocking tone directly into his opponent's ear, as he fluffed a pillow. As Ethan begun to awake, wondering what was making that noise, he quickly woke to the face of the boy who tried to murder him. Before he could even react, even scream for help, Zephyr quickly began to smother him. Zephyr relished in the moments as Ethan struggled to breathe. Ethan then closed his eyes again, like his very being had been wiped away from the very face of the earth.

**Bree's POV**  
>Chase was never gone this long. That's it I'm gonna try to locate him. "Bree, stop worrying so much! Garth and Riker are in no way creepy as Marcus was!" Leo said trying to cheer me up. He clearly wasn't trying hard enough. "Bree, relax. Chase is probably with the guys at Arcade Academy. Do you think they could be trying to win me the fluffy dinosaur prize?!" Adam said with some glee at the end, Chase suddenly came through the door. Tasha and Mister Davenport looked as relieved as I did. "Chase, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" they both said. Chase had the weirdest look on his face. He looked like someone had killed his dog, well, if he had a dog. "Chase, is something wrong?" I asked him. "Honey, is there something wrong? You look pale!" Tasha exclaimed while pinching Chase's cheeks to bring some color into them. "I'm ... fine. I'm fine. I just want to have some dinner" Chase said, but rather gloomily. "Well, its your lucky day! For we have steaks!" Tasha excitedly shouted. "Don't worry, she didn't cook them." Leo said. Something about him seems off.<p>

**No One's POV**

"Are you sure this is the right move, Jeremy?" said a fairly aged man wearing a suit. "Yes, now that I practically robbed him blind, Donnie's gonna come looking for people to help. And he's definitely going to come to you two." Jeremy callously calculated. "I still don't feel comfortable getting our children involved in this Henderson!" another fairly aged man said. Jeremy rose up from his seat and leaned in on the table they've been having their discussion on. "I put those damn chips in your children. Now, they could work with us. Or they could die like they were supposed to! Now, Gogol, Ophion, are you with me or against me?" Jeremy said calmly with a hint of anger in his voice left. They realized they cannot and should probably not cross Jeremy Henderson. "I'm in." the men replied in unison. "Excellent. I've got them right where I want them!" Jeremy said to himself as he exited the building.

Meanwhile, something was stirring in his lighthouse base. He had begun to awake. The young boy then burst out of his pod, breaking the glass. He didn't remember much or even how he is alive now. He should have died underneath all that rubble. He immediately took notice to the strange black spandex outfit he was wearing and looked at his hands with the utmost fascination. He then became somewhat frightened as someone came through the door in front of him. "I see I've officially brought you back from the land of the dead. You won't be staying here, I can assure you that." said a young Asian youth. "Who are you?!" the young boy yelled. "I am Zephyr Lim. And you no longer belong with us." Zephyr said before punching the newly recovered young man into unconsciousness. He then broke the pod in which the boy came from and put it in a box and the boy with it. "Don't worry, Marcus. You'll be going to a much better and safer place. Into the nest of your enemy" Zephyr coldly said

**Guest Stars**

_Cymphonique Miller as_ **Isis Chevalier**

_Brendan Meyer as_ **Garth Hamlin**

_Joey Luthman as_ **Riker Davis**

_Matreya Fedor as_ **Darcy Kingsley**

_Cody Allen Christian as_ **Hart Kingsley _  
><em>**

_Rachael Kathryn Bell as_ **Larissa Saunders**

_Sophia Taylor Ali as_ **Vivian Simms _(cameo)_**

_Brandon Soo Hoo as_ **Zephyr Lim**

_Garrett Backstrom as _**Ethan Wescott**

_Roark Critchlow as _**Ophion**

_Dan Futterman as _**Gogol**

_Carly Craig as_** Ms. Sternbach**

_Geno Segers as_ **Jeremy Henderson**

_Jeremy Kent Jackson as_** Douglas Davenport**


	8. Leaders and Members

**Adam's POV**

I still can't believe we got our lab back, and we get to keep our bedrooms! Mr. Davenport got some money from this contract from Nay-sa or something. It looks so awesome and our capsules are bigger than before. Although we probably don't need the nuclear reactor unless Chase decides to replace it as his girlfriend rather than Isis. He looks like he would dry-hump it. How is it that he has a girlfriend and I don't. I feel more relaxed than usual and nothing could ruin it. Except that dude who's ringing the doorbell.

And as usual, Tasha's not here to answer the door. Seriously! Oh well. Huh, a giant box. It didn't say anything, other than the words "take care of it" written on it. I wonder what's in it. Ooh, maybe its a giant box filled with candy. Or maybe boomerangs. Or maybe its the purple unicorn I always wanted. "AHHHH!" I screamed out and covered the box again. Oh, man, everyone's gonna think it's Leo screaming. "What's going on? I heard Leo screaming!" Tasha and Davenport said coming into the living room. "Hey, I'm right here!" Leo said as he came down the stairs. Chase and Bree came from the lab looking concerned. "Is there a reason why Adam screamed like a little girl from a horror movie?" Bree asked. "Does it matter? Eddie got it on tape and already uploaded it to YouTube! Hehehe!" Chase said smirking and laughing. Great, now I'm the butt of everyone's jokes . "Just look in the box, you are never going to believe what's in it! Or actually, who's in it!" I said, sounding like some cliche movie dude. Leo opened the box and screamed his girly scream. They were surprised as I was to see our old friend Marcus asleep in the box. I wonder if it's comfortable sleeping there.

**No One's POV **

"Do we really have to do this? I mean, won't they get suspicious?" said a young boy with pale skin and auburn hair who was wearing a polo shirt and khakis. "Ty may be the idiot out of the both of us and he does make sense." said another young boy, but his skin was slightly darker and had shaggy dark brown hair and was wearing red shirt with two white parallel lines across and black jeans. "Please tell me that Gemma doesn't share this burden as well." said a young boy with pale skin and wavy black hair and was wearing a navy blue blazer with a white shirt and a green tie underneath, and khakis. "No, your sister isn't bionic. Only you, Elias.", said Ophion. "I thought she was, sneaky lil' she-devil that she is an - " Elias said up until his father glared at him. "We should never have agreed to involve our children in Henderson's insane plot, Lucien!" Gogol said to Ophion. "We're the reason they've been involved in the first place, Atticus! The moment we began working with Henderson was like making a deal with the Devil!" Lucien Ophion had exclaimed. "Tyson. Ford. My boys, I am so, so sorry!" Atticus Gogol sobbed.

Ford, Tyson and Elias could not bare to see their respective fathers be so upset, especially with something that was beyond their control. "We'll get through this together!" Ford said to get his father to relent from crying anymore. "Now, what do you need us to do?" Elias said in a calm demeanor, and yet with a sense of anger and frustration in his voice.

**Bree's POV**

Marcus. The psycho android that tried to kill us is somehow back into our lives! Right now, he is in Chase's capsule being observed by Mr. Davenport, and I'm totally freaking out! "Big D, I don't get. We all saw Marcus getting crushed by debris. HOW is he still alive? Is he alive? if he is, I need to get OUTTA HERE!" Leo exclaimed hysterically and began to cower in fear. He looked like he was about to piss in his pants. "Is it just me or does Marcus look like a real-live action figure with that mission suit on him?" Adam said, ridiculous as always. Chase just kept staring at Marcus inquisitively and almost sadly. I forgot just how hard Chase took Marcus' betrayal, he felt like he truly had someone to call him a friend and vice versa. He even felt bad when Marcus died the way he did. "Guys, you might want to see this. I did an overall scan on Marcus and you will not believe what's going on with him; he's a full-fledged bionic like you guys! While your bionics were implanted within your nervous systems, Marcus has pieces of technology often grafted onto his very person. In a sense, Marcus is very much a ... cyborg!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed with both a sense of excitement and fear.

"I thought cyborgs only existed in science fiction!" Chase said, looking confused as ever. "I thought so too. But when analyzing Marcus' overall infrastructure, I saw that Marcus has both biological and technological components compiled in his body. I don't know how or why but Marcus is no longer an android, part of him is very much human!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed like he did last time. Chase and Leo looked as confused as me and Mr. Davenport while Adam looked like his head was going to explode. "What exactly are you saying?" Adam asked Mr. Davenport. "Marcus is pretty much like us now, Adam." Chase explained to Adam as best he could. Adam looked reassured slightly. "Well, yes and no. Yes, Marcus is similar to you guys but in a different way. Your bionics were grafted onto your nervous system whereas Marcus has what appears to be cybernetic limbs." Mister Davenport explained, but he was more calm now.

"WHOA!" we all said simultaneously. "I know!" Adam exclaimed. "Adam. No. Just ... stop right now." Chase said calmly. He knew where Adam was going with it.

**No One's POV**

"Welcome. To your new family!" Henderson said as Ford, Elias, and Tyson entered the lighthouse base. "Question. Do we have to wear these suits?" Elias questioned as he looked the mission suit in his hands. "I dunno El, this feels really great! Don't mind the color either." Tyson said as he moved around in the mission suit he just put on. Ford simply stood there shaking his head at his brother. "Welcome into the bionic brotherhood. I'm Zephyr Lim." Zephyr introduced himself to the new bionic teenagers. Elias, Ford, and Tyson looked at the place with wonder and awe. "Ooh, pretty lights. What do they do?" Tyson asked like the little kid Ford always known him to be. "Those are electric generators which appear to be connected to a Tesla oscillator. I suggest you don't touch it, Tyson." Elias said rather calmly and smoothly. If Ford knew his brother like he knew him, he was going to touch it. "Hi, I'm Garth Hamlin. And why is your brother touching th - " Garth said introducing himself before noticing Tyson touching the generators and receiving a large electric shock and fell to the ground. "He just said don't touch it!" Ford exclaimed to his younger twin. Tyson's hair stood on end and kept repeating the words "So pretty". If this were a cartoon, Tyson's head would be surrounded by tweeting yellow birds.

"Your brother is quite the rebel, isn't he. I am Riker Davis, pleasure to meet you." Riker said as he introduced himself and held out his hand to the two teens. "'Ello. I am Isis Chevalier. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Isis said as she kissed both the teenagers on the cheek. "WHOA" Ford and Elias exclaimed after Isis kissed them and began to gently rubbed the spots where she kissed them. "I like her!" the young hormonal teens said simultaneously. "Sorry guys, she's taken and leaving to go be with her boyfriend." Garth said, much to the disappointment to them both. "So, what is the mission at hand?" Tyson said, now fully recovered and eagerly jumped back up. "The guy Isis has been seeing: Chase Davenport. He is the key in our overall goal. Once he is with us, we will be stronger. And cured." Zephyr said. "What do you mean by 'cured'?" the three teens asked. "With the young Davenport's help, we will not only fix our glitches but become even more powerful! What do you say to that?" Zephyr questioned the teens menacingly.

**Chase's POV**

It's so weird seeing Marcus like this. Weak, vulnerable and ... oh, crap, he's waking up! "Guys. GUYS!" I called out to my siblings and father. Mr. Davenport gently opened the door of my capsule and Marcus came out grabbing his head and groaning. "Where ... am I? Just who ... YOU!" Marcus said with a snarl as he saw Leo. Leo screamed and then hid behind Adam. Before Marcus could do anything, he collapsed on the floor. "Yeah! You don't even want to mess with me Marcus! I could totally wipe yo- " Leo said before screaming again because Marcus groaned loudly. "Just where am I? I remember wanting to take down the three of you. But I don't want to do it now." Marcus said inquisitively. Marcus could easily take us down, from what I've seen from Mr. Davenport's scans, Marcus still has his abilities: **our** abilities. "What about me?" Leo said while still quivering in fear somewhat. "I remember I'm still not a fan of yours" Marcus said bluntly and with **the** most blank stare. "Well, as fun as this is, I gotta go and meet up with Isis at the theater." I told Mr. Davenport before leaving. "Chase, I need you to stay here with me, Leo and Marcus." Mr. Davenport said. I'd normally comply but I needed to go. I pretended that I couldn't hear them and left.

* * *

><p>Chase had met up with Isis at the movie theater and quietly enjoyed the movie, which was some strange sci-fi version of Romeo and Juliet mixed with various elements of "The Notebook". "Calling it a good movie would be an insult to any other good movie!" Isis exclaimed as she and Chase exited the theater. "Was it supposed to be a parody of every sappy romantic movie ever made? Cause, if that was the point, why not make fun of "The Titanic" while they're at it?" Chase said inquisitively. "What is wrong with "The Titanic"? It's one of the best movies ever!" Isis exclaimed to her geeky boyfriend. "It's kinda overrated. The dirt poor guy and the rich lady fall in love? The one movie I liked Leo DiCaprio that had the same elements was the film adaptation of The Great Gatsby!" Chase said loudly to further prove his point. "Point proven." Isis said. Chase now had a strange feeling of discomfort and insecurity. "Are you going to manipulate me like you did those guys you mentioned?" Chase asked Isis, having pondered about her abilities for quite some time. "... No. It's not like I intended for it to happen. And the difference between them and you, is that I <strong>love<strong> you." Isis said to the ever-worried Chase. Chase and Isis then kissed. Chase felt invigorated and at ease as he kissed Isis. This was different than the other times they kissed one another. The sudden passion, the bursting sensation as his and her tongues had begun to explore each others mouths and her soft lips touching his.

"I took this off "the Superior's" personal items. A key to a hotel which is just about two blocks away from here. What do you think?" Isis said seductively as she took out the hotel key out of her jeans pocket. Chase couldn't even comprehend what is happening. Impulsively, Chase replied with a faint yes. Isis giggled, quickly kissed him on the lips and grabbed him by the hand and begun to run. Chase didn't mind being dragged, especially since the give he knew he loved was the one dragging him.

As they arrived, they went through the back door as they didn't want to be seen and checked for ID. Chase then put the card into the door handle, and then gently put his hands on Isis's hips as he begun to kiss her lips. Isis kissed him back and placed her arms over his shoulders and dragged him to the bed and playfully shoved onto it. Isis then took off the green-grey striped shirt she was wearing and revealed a silky pink bra covering her B-cup sized breasts. She then jumped on Chase's toned body, took off the boys plaid shirt roughly and proceeded to kiss his well-toned body. Chase had never felt such excitement in his life. She then took off the belt that was holding together his blue jeans and pulled them off his skinny legs. She arched her back so that Chase could see and explore every inch of her body. Chase gently placed his hands on her hips and turned her flat on her back and started to kiss her neck and then removed her pink bra so he could place his mouth over her breasts. Isis moaned in absolute pleasure as Chase began to suck and caress her nipples and breast. She groaned out "More. More, Chase. I want more!". Chase then took off her pants and gently removed her pink panties. Chase felt sensations from his very being telling him what to do, given the fact he never done this before, or never went this far with Janelle at least. He felt that his member had hardened and proceeded to insert his tongue into her clit. Isis continued to moan and groan in absolute ecstasy and asked him to stop. "You've done much for me, darling. Now it's my turn." Isis said, as she began to remove Chase's boxers and marveled at his hardened and pulsating penis. Chase wondered what she was about to do until he had realized what had begun to happen: Isis had placed her mouth on his hardened penis and begun to suck it slowly. Chase had begun to groan as loudly as Isis had. Isis then got on her knees and placed herself onto Chase's throbbing dick. Both groaned loudly but Isis winced as well. "Isis. Are you OK? Please be OK." Chase said worriedly for his girlfriend. "I'm fine. Just a light ... tickle. Let's keep going." Isis winced out. Isis bobbed her body up and down and she and Chase begun to have actual sexual intercourse. Isis then leaned her body towards Chase so that they would face each other. Chase continued to thrust his member inside her and began to scream. "OHHH, GOD! OH, CHASE!" "OH, ISIS!" Chase had begun to feel a strange sensation in his lower body. It was a similar sensation he would get when a glitch would come on. _Oh, crap! I'm glitching now? I can't glitch! I'm glitching, I'm glitching! _Chase thought to himself. Instead, Chase's penis had shot out a large amount of semen inside of Isis. They both felt such exhaustion and promptly fallen asleep on top of each others bodies, but not until they both whispered into each others ears that they loved each other.

**Donald's POV**

"I can't believe that Chase hasn't come from last night!" I said, worrying for my son. I never thought I'd ever have to worry about him. "Don't worry Mr. Davenport, he's bound to come home. Unless of course, the Martians have taken him to their planet cuz he looks like their people!" Adam said in his own effort to cheer me up. I still can't believe that we had to rely on Marcus on last night's Mission Alert. It was risky but we actually pulled it off. "Maybe Riker, Garth or Isis did something to him?" Bree suggested. I wouldn't want that to happen. "Why do you say that?" Leo asked Bree. "I didn't get the _exact_ same sensation as Marcus gave off, but they all seemed like they're hiding something." Bree said. "Why's that?" "Because _someone_ is Chase's friend and someone is Chase's _girlfriend_! Why else?!" Bree said with much cynicism. "Guys, stop. I will try calling him again." I said, as I took out my ePhone and tried to call my son. As I was waiting for some response, Chase came through the door. Out of pure paternal instinct, I hugged Chase. "Chase, are you OK? Are you hurt? Where have you been?" I questioned him. "I'm ... fine. In fact, I feel better than ever! Because, last night I..." Chase started to say until Marcus came into the living room.

"Mr. Davenport, could we keep Marcus?" Adam said while Bree just smirked about it. "What's going on?" Chase asked us. "After you left, we received an urgent Mission Alert; an explosion in a nuclear plant. It was risky given his nature, but we sent Marcus alongside Adam and Bree." Leo explained to him. Marcus looked ... uneasy as Leo explained what happened. "He was SOO AWESOME! And definitely less annoying than Chase! Once more, can we keep him?" Adam asked while Leo continuously shaked his head while mouthing "no". "We don't have much choice Adam." I said to my oldest son. Leo then screamed out no like a character at the end of a really bad movie. "Can you make him mission leader?" Bree asked. But as I was about to say anything, Chase looked rather disturbed. It looked like he had witnessed the death of his best friend. "Marcus. Hope you enjoy being Mission Leader before you get stabbed in the back!" Chase growled before leaving and slamming the door.

I headed down to the lab to further analyze Marcus' new infrastructure. "Mr. Davenport, where'd Chase go?" Adam said as he came down to the lab, with Bree following. I had never felt angered at them before but this ... this was it: the sensation of exploding. "I don't know! Okay, Adam?! I don't know where your brother is! Maybe if you'd stop insulting him for one day and opened your textbooks instead of reading the back of cereal boxes, you might actually have some idea as to where Chase is?!" I suddenly shouted at Adam at the top of my lungs. My throat hurt, and from the look on Adam's face, he was too. Bree looked scared of me. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm sorry. It's just that ... I know that its natural to tease your siblings, but do you even care about him?" I asked both Adam and Bree. They both looked guilty and mumbled yes. "I get that younger siblings tend to be annoying, but that was taking it to a new level as to how you treated Chase!" I said to them, and they looked even more guilty. "But Chase almost always makes fun of me cause I'm not as smart as him." "Maybe because you turn him into your own personal crash test dummy either way!" "Guys, ENOUGH! We need to find Chase." I said before the supercomputer started beeping loudly. "Something came up about Marcus's structure. Its about his genetic coding, and according to these results, ... Marcus is very much **my** son. And Tasha's." I said and feeling the utmost amount of confusion in the room. Adam and Bree could only stare at the screen pondering alongside me as to how this is possible. More importantly, how was Marcus back in the first place. "Hey guys. What's going on?!" Leo said as he entered the lab. Leo simply stared at us as he saw the confusion in all of our eyes. "Mom didn't give you guys food poisoning did she?" Leo asked.

**No One's POV**

"So, your fathers are prepared to offer Davenport a deal?" Zephyr asked Ford and Elias. "Yup." "Very much so". "Shouldn't we try to get Chase now?" Riker asked. "Since when did Chase become a prize we can win from a machine?" Garth retorted. "I wish he'd call me soon." Isis whined, wanting to see her boyfriend at this instant. "Especially since he swiped your v-card less than twelve hours ago, right?" Darcy whispered in Isis's ear as she walked by. Isis then felt herself blush. "AAAAHHH!" Darcy screamed as her brother was thrown across the room. Chase had entered and walked toward their central command center. Zephyr then fled as Chase approached the center, as he could not know that they are setting him up for something. "Chase, what are you doing here? And more importantly, how were you able to find us?" Riker said. "Your coordinates are still in my bionic GPS. I'm surprised that blow to my head didn't remove it from my memory. Now, about that offer. Is it still on the table?" Chase asked his friends. "Welcome, leader." Riker said as he held out his hand to his, no, _their _new leader.

**Guest Stars**

_Cymphonique Miller as_ **Isis Chevalier**

_Brendan Meyer as_ **Garth Hamlin**

_Joey Luthman as_ **Riker Davis**

_Matreya Fedor as_ **Darcy Kingsley**

_Cody Allen Christian as_ **Hart Kingsley _  
><em>**

_Rachael Kathryn Bell as_ **Larissa Saunders ****_(cameo)_**

_Sophia Taylor Ali as_ **Vivian Simms _(cameo)_**

_Brandon Soo Hoo as_ **Zephyr Lim**

_Garrett Backstrom as _**Ethan Wescott**

_Roark Critchlow as _**Lucien ****Ophion **

_Dan Futterman as _**Atticus Gogol**

_Nolan A. Sotillo as_** Ford Gogol**

_Gig Morton as_** Tyson Gogol**

_Joey Pollari as_** Elias Ophion**

_Geno Segers as_ **Jeremy Henderson**

_Jeremy Kent Jackson as_** Douglas Davenport**


	9. Rise of an Empire

**No One's POV**

"This is your plan, Jeremy?" Lucien said as he was discussing the plans for the goal with Atticus. "It does seem strange" Atticus replied in response to Lucien's comment. "Do. As. You're. Told." Jeremy said in a deep and menacing tone. Within the glare in his eyes, he looked like he would murder them. Lucien and Atticus promptly left the lighthouse base. Jeremy went to his secret lower level to see his "project". He looked at the boy with such sadness as he was in his capsule. "Don't worry, my boy. You will be back in this world. And we will cure not only you and the others, but everyone in this wretched world!" Jeremy said as his left hand formed a fist while the other was on the capsule.

Garth couldn't believe what he had just seen. He's not one to sneak up on people or listen in on one's conversations, but this time he felt inclined to follow Henderson. Garth finally begun to realize that he and his friends are dealing with a madman, and left the chamber.

"Guys! Guys!" Garth called out to Riker and the others. "What?" Zephyr immediately groaned, not wanting to hear what the irritable teen had to say. "I think Henderson has something else planned. I saw him with someone, something. It's crazy! I don't know what's going on but - " Garth said before Zephyr punched the brown-haired teen. "Henderson has a plan to cure us of our glitches and make us powerful. All we need is Project C; aka Chase Davenport. You. Will. Not. Mess. This. Up!" Zephyr said as he grabbed Garth by his shirt collar and proceeded to strangle Garth. "Let him go, Z. Chase left less than 10 minutes ago saying he wants to join the "Bionic Brotherhood". Don't do anything stupid." Ford said, calming him down. Zephyr let go of Garth and quickly left the room. "So, what do you think is Henderson planning?" Darcy asked Garth. "I'm not sure, I only heard him say something about curing everyone in the world. And he was talking to this kid in this capsule-looking thing." Garth said trying to explain what he saw to the best of his abilities.

Meanwhile, Zephyr entered another hidden room of the base. A room that Henderson could only access, but not anymore. Zephyr typed in the password to get in, and then typed in a keyword onto a computer within the room. Once he'd done that, a deceased man on top of some sort of operating table appeared in the center of the room. "Dead for at least 4-6 months. Krane, you were nothing but a failure. But a necessary one to say the least. From the ashes of your body, the bionic brotherhood shall rise!" Zephyr stated. He then took out a duffel bag full of tools and reached for the scalpel. "Now then, let's begin!"Zephyr gleefully cackled.

**Bree's POV**

It is so strange that less than a couple of months ago, that sociopath Marcus was trying to be our friend so he could capture us with Douglas. Now I found out that he's become my brother somehow, and me and my brother drove away our other brother. "You think he's at the library?" Adam suggested. "He's been gone for a day, Adam. Now, c'mon, we're gonna be late for school. We can look for him after." I said. I hope he's alright.

"Atención, skuz buckets. I'd like to introduce a new associate to the Mission Creek family. Mr. Joshua Harlan!" Principal Perry said. She introduced this bulky guy with short black hair wearing a suit. "Good evening, students. I am Josh Harlan, a member of the Mission Creek PTA. It has come to our attention about how this school is being brought up. Our first start is by firing the janitor, Mr. Keel. But don't worry, he will be replaced by someone you all know and love." he said in this big burly voice. "Is he going to be our new janitor?" Adam asked me. "Teresa Perry, please humbly accept your new place as the Mission Creek janitor, and let me start you off." Mr. Harlan said, and then spit on the floor just as Mr. Keel gave Principal Perry the cleaning materials. Everyone just stared and laughed. "As for the position of your school principal, it will be taken on by me. So, welcome me into the Mission Creek family." Mr. Harlan said before heading into the principal's office. Perry had this strange look on her face, like she was relieved and yet sad. She then just headed off to the janitor's closet. Leo just kept smiling and finally screamed out "YES!", and starting to dance and move around like a madman.

"I am glad that woman is gone!" I heard Garth say. "I have not been here long and I began to detest her!" I heard Isis say. "Trust me, it's her specialty." I then heard Chase say, then they all started to laugh. "Chase!" I screamed out and ran toward him to hug him. Adam then lifted both of us up into the air. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" Chase growled as Adam put the both of us down. "Chase, where ya been, man?!" Leo said. Chase then looked at his friend and girlfriend and said, "I'll see you guys in chemistry later." Garth and Isis then left. "Whaddya want from me?" Chase asked angrily. "We want to know where you were and what happened." I said. "I had fun. Now if you don't mind, get out of my way!" Chase said angrily. "Please tell me that Spike wasn't activated, cause that was kinda scary!" Leo said, beginning to whimper. "If that were Spike, he would have punched me then explained the no-punching rule." Adam said. Whoever that was, it wasn't my brother.

The moment we came back from school, Chase didn't talk to us at all. What is going on with him? "Hey guys, what is up and going down with all of you?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Are you going to those hip-hop seminars, cause I'll just tell you. It's not working out." Leo said. "Guys, these are some of my old friends. Meet Atticus Gogol and Lucien Ophion." Mr. Davenport said, greeting us to his friends. "Hi. "Hello" they both said. "What are they doing here?" Adam asked. "We came with a proposition in mind for your father that should benefit us all." Lucien said. Suddenly, three young boys came at the front door. "I told you that you'd get hurt!" said the dark brown-haired guy. "In my defense, I don't really listen when you move that thing you call a mouth." the auburn-haired guy laughed. "Oh, boys! Come and say hello to Mr. Davenport's children. These are my sons: Ford and Tyson." Atticus said introducing us. They're both pretty damn cute. "Hey, how you doin'?" they both introduced themselves and shaking everyone's hands. "And this is my son, Elias." Lucien introduced his son. He kinda looks like a ghost. He just mumbled "hi" and shook our hands in a paranoid way. Like he knows whats going on or something. "C'mon guys, let's go see the lab!" Mr. Davenport said to Atticus and Lucien. "Big D, what are you doing?" Leo asked and nearly screamed out. "Who do you think helped me build the first one?" Mr. Davenport said.

As we got into the elevator, things felt even weirder. Tyson kept staring up, while Ford and Elias remained as stiff as statues. "Welcome to - " Mr. Davenport said before Atticus interrupted him. "Lemme guess. "Davenportia?" Right, Don?" Atticus said, correctly guessing about what he'd call the lab from time to time. "... Yeah. Anyway, check it out!" he said excitedly showing off the lab. "So. Elephant in the room, I'm just going to blurt it out. Are these children of yours the bionics from Project: Delta?" Lucien said faster than me. Everyone and I was surprised by this. "How did you know?" Mr. Davenport said. "First off; the capsules kinda gave it away. And two; I know that the last date you had been in on was in 1987." Lucien said. "Yeah, These are the kids Douglas and Jeremy created. I took them in as my own." He explained. "This isn't that surprising. Considering who we worked with." Atticus said. "How many people were on that team of yours?" Adam asked.

"A couple of well-trusted colleagues that I've known in high school, college and business school." Davenport said. "Jeremy didn't stop at them. Elias, if you may." Lucien said to his son. Elias' left eye started to glow and then Leo's laptop began to float. "What. Just. Happened?" Mr. Davenport breathed out. "He did this to our children sometime after we left Davenport Industries to keep the secret. We don't know how but he managed to copy the schematics and duplicate them. Worse thing was how he implanted these new chips into our children!" Lucien said with sadness in his voice. Just as he was about to say anything else, the "Mission Alert" bell began to ring loudly.

"Guys, there's a massive hurricane hitting the Tri-state area. Weird, considering that its extraordinarily rare" Leo said. "Guys, suit up and go!" Mr. Davenport said. "What is going on, Davenport?" Atticus asked. "I trained Adam, Bree and Chase to go on missions like these!" Davenport explained. "Elias, Ford, Tyson, go on and help them out!" Lucien said. "Why we inviting the new kids"?"Adam asked. "Lucien, Atticus, your kids are not trained to handle these kinds of situations." Davenport explained. "Hey. Didn't you think about asking us before sending us out to such dangerous situations?" Ford said. "See, your son makes sense, Atticus!" "Actually, we would like to go. I'm tired of hiding these amazing abilities we have, and its about damn time we make use of them." Elias said with such passion in his voice. Chase then took our old mission suits and then tossed it to them. "Put them on and let's go!" Chase said.

As we got into the area, we all looked at the hurricane with such awe. Something about this hurricane didn't seem natural though. "Alright then, Adam, Tyson and Ford, you guys get the people to safety. Bree, Elias and I are going to try to slow down the hurricane." Chase said. "How are we going to slow it down?" I asked. "It should dissipate if you run in the opposite direction. You'll need to run counter-clockwise at 700 mph. Elias and I will try to slow it down with my molecular kinesis and his telekinesis." Chase said. "We might run into a problem, I've never used my telekinesis on anything that big." Elias said. "You're gonna have to trust me. Bree, run!" Chase yelled out fearlessly. I ran as fast as I could and it just dissipated, and we then left.

"Boys, that was amazing!" Lucien and Atticus said as they hugged their children. Marcus was there with Mr. Davenport, examining the data as to what happened, while Leo stood within a distance from him. "I've been examining the data, the chances of a hurricane occurring within the Tri-State Area is approximately 6.00049%. This was anything but natural, my best guess is that the hurricane you encountered may have actually been man-made." Marcus explained. This sounds like something straight out of a lame sci-fi story. "Impossible. No man-made object could have done anything like that!" Atticus said. "If someone gathered the necessary components, they could alter a weather-predicting satellite into doing just that." Marcus said.

"That was AWESOME!" "Can we do this again? I feel like a real hero or a government agent!" Ford and Tyson shouted. "Maybe we could do this again, Davenport?" Atticus asked. "We'd have to train them but why not? The kids seem to work well and we'd be able to perform even better on missions." Davenport said agreeing. "Oh, guys. we are going to be rich! -er, richer! Davenport Industries and Ophion Labs are now a merged fort, and we will be using Gogol Global to help creating new modes of transportation and export them out to foreign countries!" Mr. Davenport said excitedly. This was pretty great, I hadn't seen him this happy ever since he showed us one of his inventions when we were 10. "Why don't we go now? Atticus, boys, let's go." Lucien said as they all left.

**No One's POV**

"Did you have any trouble getting it?" Jeremy said in a such a commanding way that it would even terrify Atila the Hun. "All on this flash drive. Davenport was to distracted with the hurricane you made." Lucien said. "Now we can fully power the Bionic Brotherhood. Everything is going according to plan. We can even re-purpose the Triton App." Henderson said with glee. "Dougie, do your work." Henderson said, handing Douglas the flash-drive. Douglas took it from Henderson's hand and nodded 'yes', albeit uncertainly.

"I think I cracked it." Mr. Davenport screamed out. "Whaddya crack, your relentless ego?" Leo asked jokingly. "Never. I figured out how Marcus had become my secret love-child. From his genetic coding and cybernetics, I found out that who ever did this, used extraordinarily advanced and illegal genetic engineering. But that's not all. I found nanobots which are similar to the coding of the Triton App. Whoever sent Marcus to us, did it so that Marcus could destroy us. Lucky for us, I took them out of Marcus." Davenport exclaimed. "Wait, who sent Marcus to us then?" Leo asked. Davenport simply responded that he doesn't know.

Just as the two left, Chase woke up and exited his capsule. He then groaned and held his head tightly. Chase's groaning stopped and he went back to his capsule to sleep. Just as he closed his eyes, three vicious words appeared on his onboard computer: Triton App Activated.

**Guest Stars**

_Cymphonique Miller as_ **Isis Chevalier**

_Brendan Meyer as_ **Garth Hamlin**

_Joey Luthman as_ **Riker Davis**

_Matreya Fedor as_ **Darcy Kingsley**

_Cody Allen Christian as_ **Hart Kingsley **

_Rachael Kathryn Bell as_ **Larissa Saunders ****_(cameo)_**

_Sophia Taylor Ali as_ **Vivian Simms ****_(cameo)_**

_Brandon Soo Hoo as_ **Zephyr Lim**

_Garrett Backstrom as _**Ethan Wescott**

_Roark Critchlow as _**Lucien Ophion**

_Dan Futterman as _**Atticus Gogol**

_Nolan A. Sotillo as_** Ford Gogol**

_Gig Morton as_** Tyson Gogol**

_Joey Pollari as_** Elias Ophion**

_Geno Segers as_ **Jeremy Henderson/"Josh Harlan"**

_Jeremy Kent Jackson as_** Douglas Davenport**

_Graham Shiels as_** Viktor Krane _(body)_**


	10. Bionic Brawl

As Bree woke up, something in the air felt almost completely foreign to her. As she went to Chase's room to wake him for breakfast, her eyes laid upon Chase's capsule which was now broken. "Adam! Adam! Adam, wake up! Wake up!" Bree screamed as she ran to his room. "WHAT! Can't you see I'm exfoliating?!" Adam said, coming out of his room with some sort of face cream on him. "Chase is gone!" Bree cried out, worried for her younger sibling. "Did you try tapping him? Then he's probably not dead!" Adam said simple-mindedly as always. "Not that type of gone, you idiot! He's gone! He's not here!" Bree said. "He probably went to school early or something." Adam replied annoyed. "It's Saturday." Bree replied, also annoyed. Now, Adam was worried. He began to sweat so much almost immeaditely that his face cream was dripping from his face. Bree then put her index finger on the cream. "Adam. This is lemon cake!" Bree retorted. "Yeah. I ran out of sour cream, so I went for the next big thing!" Adam smiled his usual dumb smile, as he then ran a cracker down his face and ate it.

"Mr. Davenport! Mr. Davenport, Chase is gone!" Bree and Adam screamed out as they made their way into the living room. "Guys, relax, he's probably at school or in the lab." Mr. Davenport calmly said. "I already checked the lab and he's not there!" "And it's Saturday!" the two bionic teens replied. Davenport and Leo now looked worried. "Okay, lets go down to the lab then. We should be able to locate him using his bionic GPS signal." Leo said. As they made their way into the lab, each of them looked immensley worried. Chase had already begun to behave rather erratically and it made them wonder as what was happening to him, "Alright then. Leo, I want you to activate his GPS. Marcus, if that doesn't work, then I need you to triangulate every known area Chase has been in the past 48 hours. It may give us an idea as to where he may be." Mr. Davenport ordered. Adam and Bree began to frantically pace around. Normally, Bree wouldn't care about him and place that care into herself. She'd throw him and Adam under the bus if it meant she'd no longer be embarassed by them. She never had to worry about him but now the thought of Chase simply being missing has gotten her worried. Adam's mind kept shifting from the fear of his brother's safety to other ridiculous notions to calm himself down, like the purple pony named Blue that he wanted from Mr. Davenport but didn't get.

"Big D. I can't seem to activate Chase's bionic GPS. Something is blocking me." Leo said. "I managed to get in his last logs though." Marcus said. Leo, Adam and Bree looked at him confused. "The GPS records and makes logs of your last known locations. Chase's last known location was on Carelle Street." Marcus reported. "Canelle street? That's where ..." Donald muttered. Something was definitely wrong, and they all felt it. "Marcus. I need you to look up Jeremy Henderson. Enter his height and weight parameters; six feet and a half and approximately 180 pounds." Davenport commanded. "I just ran it. No match for Jeremy Henderson. But I found someone else matching the height and weight parameters: Josh Harlan." Marcus said, then pulling up a picture of him.

"Wait a minute. That's the new principal at school!" Leo exclaimed. "No. No. No. NO!" Davenport screamed out, slamming his fists into the computer. The kids all looked at him completely shocked. "Mr. Davenport, what's going on?" Bree asked, now even more worried. "That is Jeremy Henderson. The man responsible for putting in your bionics. And more than likely, the one who set Douglas free." Davenport said coldly. "The guy who disappeared from Davenport Industries?" Bree quesstioned. "The one and only. Carelle Street was the place of the old Davenport Industries building before it became what it was today. With Chase gone and Jeremy alive, this could only mean trouble" Davenport explained.

* * *

><p>Chase was doing nothing. He couldn't see, do or move anything. Strapped to an operating table of some sort and groaning. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. "Get in your capsules. NOW!" a loud voice commanded. He then heard other footsteps scurrying about. He then heard a whirring sound. "Sorry abou this boy. But its for the good of everyone." the loud voice said. He then heard what sounded like a laser. Chase then heard a whirring sound and suddenly a stinging burning sensation at the base of his neck. <strong>"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Donald then paced around, having called Atticus and Lucien half an hour ago. He then heard them come down to the lab. "Donnie, we got your message. What's going on?" Atticus asked. "It's Henderson. He's alive and he may have Chase, I need your help finding him." Mr. Davenport said pleading. "We know that he's alive."<br>"And we're really sorry, Don." Atticus and Lucien said. "Wait. Whaddya mean, you knew. Tell me what is going on here!" Davenport demanded.

"We have been working with Henderson for quite some time." Lucien blurted out. There was no way to explain the utter shock that had now been bestowed on Davenport's face. It wasn't even moving. "ERRRGGHHHHHH!" he suddenly roared out, attempting to tackle down the both of them. "Donny, we didn't have much choice. He threatened our kids. You think he was crazy before, he's really off the deep end!" Lucien said, worry pouring out of his face. "Explain now. I have lasers in my eyes and I'm not afraid to use them!" Adam now threatened the two scientists. His eyes began to glow their usual bright red before he fires his lasers; he is charging for a heavy blast. Adam wants an answer and he wants it now. "Look, Jeremy put in bionics in everyone's children! Celida, Sam, Roger, Clement, everyone! He took the rest of the team captive, using their kids as his pawns. When he put in the bionics in each of our kids, he installed something more deadly than the Trtion App Douglas was building!" Lucien said. From the sound of his voice, he wasn't scared of Henderson, he was downright terrified.

Donald looked beyond worried now. "What do you mean by deadlier than the Triton App?" he asked. "He was somehow able to repurpose it. I don't know how it works exactly but its kinda like a hive mind." Atticus explained the best he could. "We need to find them and get them away from Henderson!" Bree exclaimed. "Mr. Davenport. You have an incoming call..." Marcus said uneasily.

"Donnie, listen! I don't have much time here!" Douglas said as he came up on the monitor. "Douglas? What are yo -" "Listen, things have gotten way out of hand with Henderson. He's completely off his nut this time!" Douglas exclaimed in a low voice. "Oh really? When was he ever sane; before or after he implanted bionics into young children?!" Donald exclaimed. "I didn't know about the others. Trace my signal and come quick! Chase is hurting real bad, Donnie!" Douglas said worriedly. "What have you done to my brother?!" Bree screamed, worried about Chase's safety and well-being. "I haven't done a thing! You need to get down here righ-" Douglas said up until something hard had knocked him out. "Hello, hello, it isn't my favorite scientists!" Jeremy said mockingly. "What have you done to our boys?!" Atticus screamed out. Fear and panic had now stained his face. "Improving them. Then project X will take them into battle." Henderson said. "What are you up to, Jeremy?" Davenport asked, curious as ever. Jeremy Henderson was quite the enigma back then and he still is one now. "You'll see soon enough. Ta-ta!" Jeremy said, waving his hands good-bye before shutting off communications. "Mister Davenport! He's in an abandoned lighthouse station near Sterling Port!" Marcus said. "Marcus, Bree, Adam get in to your mission suits. Leo, I need you to monitor them here. Atticus, Lucien, you're coming with me and the kids."

* * *

><p>Zephyr wasn't worried at all. After he and the others had stepped out of the capsules, he felt stronger than all of them! Thanks to his own experiments, of course. "How do all of you feel?" Jeremy asked. Garth simply stared at his hands and flexed them. Riker had begun to flex his arms and everyone else simply stretched their bodies casually. "Great!" they all said in unison. "Excellent. Now, I'm going to bring out someone who will be of the utmost importance to you all!" Jeremy said and scurried off to his own secret part of the lab. He then placed his hand on the capsule as he had done before. "Today, you'll be free, my son!" Jeremy said. He then inserted a chip into the drive, and the machines in the capsule had begun to remove something from the boy's neck and inserted the chip. The man was then clad in his own specially-made mission suit: black with a blue trim going from the arms and legs and made a pattern on the center. "Xavier. It's been a long time, boy." Jeremy said, pulling his son into a hug. "Hello, father. Yes, it has been a long time." Xavier replied, almost roboticaly. "It's time for you to rise, my son." Jeremy said. "Yes. It is my time to rise. I will destroy. Destroy everything and from the ashes, a new world shall be born." Xavier robotically said, but baring a sinsiter smile. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. "Chase?! Chase, where are you?!" "Davenport. Earlier then expected. Let's go!" Jeremy said, exiting his secret lair.<p>

Adam, Bree and Marcus then stood before the newly-perfected bionic soldiers. "Seriously, we're fighting them? This is gonna be too easy!" Hart said. "You're a bionic solider?! And to think, I showed you my food-shape collection!" Adam whined. Hart suddenly shot out a shockwave from a simple scuffle from his foot. Adam blocked it and tried to shoot a laser from his eyes but Hart shot out another shock wave, this time through his hand. Larissa then sped up to Bree and began an assault of kicks and punches. "Really sorry about this! We'll always have the mall. And the locker room!" Larissa cried out. "We agreed to never speak of that again!" Bree said, launching a successful punch at her gut. Just as she was about to deliver another, she suddenly experienced some sort of failure and punched herself. "Potential energy manipulation. Sorry about that!" Vivian said. Marcus was barely making a scratch on either Garth or Riker. Every energy blast he shot out, Garth would somehow dissolve it. Riker then came at him and released a barrage of fists upon him. "Hey, anybody got a plan so we don't get our asses handed to us?" Marcus said. "Call for a truce?" Adam suggested.

Lucien, Atticus and Donald looked through every nook and cranny but still no sign of Chase or their sons. "This is the last place they would be." Atticus said, pointing to a bare wall. "Sure, my son is in a wall!" Donald said sarcastically. Lucien then put his hand on it and a scanner appeared scanning his eyes and face. **ACCESS GRANTED. **"Adjusted it so Henderson wouldn't be the only one to access it." Lucien said. As they entered the room, Chase stood there with Ford, Elias, Tyson, Zephyr, Isis and some other boy around their age. "I see you made it. You're about to witness the birth of greatness." Jeremy said, holding out a remote. Suddenly, Chase's eyes began to glow a sinister blue. And then the others bionic soldiers. **"ACTIVATE DEFENSE PROTOCOL X-59-008"**

Garth, RIker, Hart, Larissa and Vivian's eyes all began to glow. They then uttered in perfect unison. **"ACTIVATE DEFENSE PROTOCOL X-59-008" **"That does not sound good." Adam said. "Unless defense protocol means a nice home-cooked meal, then no, Adam, it does not sound good." Marcus said sarcastically. They all began to suddenly attack them simultaneously. "Guys, you noticed anything to bring them down?" Leo said via their comm set. "Yeah. They are surely kicking our butts!" Adam said, after taking a punch to the face from Garth. "Damn. Scrawny guy got some muscle in him!" Marcus suddenly realized what Leo was pointing out. The attacks while stronger than before followed a pattern on who attacks first and the centrifical amount of froce provided. "GUYS! Hold on and get down!" Marcus said. His hands then glowed a bright green and then shot out a massive amount of energy. All of them suddenly fainted. "What was that?" Bree asked. "EMP blast. It's not gonna last though. Leo, I need you to hack into the databases. See how to deactivate whatever has a hold on them!" Marcus said, sounding like a military commander.

"Chase, Chase stop! Chase, it's me!" Davenport screamed out while trying to dodge his son's attacks. "Ford, Tyson. You stop attacking me this instant or no ePods!" Atticus said. The two boys then looked at each other and then attacked their father. "Elias, stop. This isn't you! Elias, I beg of you stop this!" Lucien cried out to his son. "Chase! I know you. Remember who raised and took care of you. Remember the chemistry set we used together so often it nearly burned off our hair? Or all those toy models we assembled together?" Chase then stood still, staring down intensely at Davenport. "Hey, Jerry! I quit!" Douglas said, suddenly appearing with some sort of transmitter and then pressed it. Suddenly, Chase and the others fainted. Only Zephyr didn't faint. "What th-" Jeremy said astonished. "Sorry, Henderson, but I'm not falling prey to your grand schemes. I'm getting my parents back. Sayonara, dickweed!" Zephyr said, pulling out a detonator and pressed the button. Zephyr then ran to the wall, going through it and disappeared. Jeremy suddenly grabbed his son and left through an unknown passage.

"Hart! Hart, get up!" Darcy cried out, nudging her brother. "This place is about to blow, we need to get outta here!" Bree said. Suddenly, everyone got up. "Looks like we got more problems!" Adam said, charging up the lasers in his eyes. "Uhh, what's going on?" Hart groaned out, followed by Larissa, Vivian,Garth and Riker. "Hart! Are you okay?" Darcy said. "As long as I'm not dead, I'm fine. Now let's get outta here!" Hart said. "I already scanned the area. We're gonna die!" Marcus said. "I know of another way out. Follow me!" Garth said. They all made haste and followed him.

"Chase?" "Ford?" "Elias?" "Tyson?" the boys heard their names being called out. As Chase woke up, Isis greeted him with a warm hug and kiss. "We need to get out of here!" Lucien said. "No. Not without everyone. Not without my parents." Isis said. "She's right. C'mon, I know how to get them." Lucien said and they quickly followed them. Donald was surprised on how intricate this lighthouse base was. Lucien then led them to another barred door, which he quickly unlocked. "Barry? Clement? Natalie?" Donald said in surprise, seeing his old friends for a long time. Just as Clement was about to hug Isis, Douglas interrupted the moment. "I honestly like the lovey-dovey stuff but we gotta get outta here! We're gonna blow!" "Wait, what about the kids?" Roger said. "My scanner shows they're already out of the base. Which is where we need to be! Let's go!" Elias cried out. Just as they were about to make it to the exit, it begun to cave in. "Anyone of you guys have super strength?" Sam asked. "I could try to use my molecular kinesis to move it." Chase suggested. "Your body won't be able to handle it." Douglas said. "Elias, what about that teleporter you took?" Tyson suggested. "Why didn't you tell us about the teleporter?" Atticus said. "Because this thing is untested. For all we know, it might teleport us in a different place all together, it might teleport only parts of us, and last but not least; I don't even know how it works!" Elias screamed out. Just then, the energy from the teleporter jumped to Elias' body.

"Wait, that's it. Elias can absorb the energy from any piece of technology and apply it to his own body!" Atticus said. "Still don't know how it works but its worth a shot. Everybody hold on to me!" Elias said. He concentrated as hard as he could and then a large flash of yellow energy consumed them all. Elias was exhausted from the strain of it but they were safe and sound. "MOM!" "DAD!" everyone cried out and went to their respective parents. They all held on to them tightly and dearly.  
>"Doug. I need to ask you something." Donald said seriously. "Why? Why'd ya do it? Why team up with him?" "Because, I wanted my kids back! You knew I never meant to put the bionics in them. I love them, as much as I love Monique." Douglas said. Donald finally realized that his little brother was always there, and he was too blind to see it. "You're gonna have to tell them eventually." Douglas said. "I know. But when the time is right." Donald said. The brothers looked on and saw Adam, Bree, Chase and even Marcus holding on to one another. Until they realized Marcus was not holding Chase.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Zephyr?" his parents asked. "Someplace safe for now." Zephyr said to his mother and father. He could feel it. The power surging through him. And the control he felt. His hand suddenly began to glow with sparks of lightning. <em>Oh, this is going to be so much fun. he thought<em>

* * *

><p>"Looks like they will not be part of the army." Xavier said, as they got back to their new home. "We will have an army. But that takes time. And that's what we have. And they're not the only recruits." Jeremy said coldly. He then turned on his t.v., showing a map with numerous red dots flashing. "Our empire will be forged. Soon."<p>

_**Guest Stars**_

_Cymphonique Miller as_ **Isis Chevalier**

_Brendan Meyer as_ **Garth Hamlin**

_Joey Luthman as_ **Riker Davis**

_Matreya Fedor as_ **Darcy Kingsley**

_Cody Allen Christian as_ **Hart Kingsley**

_Rachael Kathryn Bell as_ **Larissa Saunders**

_Sophia Taylor Ali as_ **Vivian Simms**

_Brandon Soo Hoo as_ **Zephyr Lim**

_Jordan Nichols as _**Xavier Luthor Henderson**

_Chelah Horsdal as_ **Natalie Fitzpatrick-Davis**

_Lane Edwards_ _as _**Roger Hamlin**

_Kirby Morrow as_ **Barry Kingsley**

_Adrian Holmes as_ **Clement Chevalier**

_Pei Pei Lin as_ **Naoko Lim**

_Byron Mann as_ **Kenta Lim**

_Ben Browder as_ **Sam Simms**

_Ona Grauer as_** Celida Drake-Saunders**

_Geno Segers as_ **Jeremy Henderson**

_Roark Critchlow as _**Lucien ****Ophion**

_Dan Futterman as _**Atticus ****Gogol**

_Nolan A. Sotillo as_** Ford Gogol**

_Gig Morton as_** Tyson Gogol**

_Joey Pollari as_** Elias Ophion**

_**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait but I hope you liked the cliffhanger. I will be trying to do this fic as much as I can considering its the first one I really did and started getting into. **_


End file.
